Initial D: New era
by Silver-wolf009
Summary: Sai Takashi left 6 years ago and now he's returned planning to take over. Please read and review
1. Prologue

A warm breeze blew over Akagi marking the fact that spring had come around again, even though the famous pass at Mt. Akagi was empty now soon it would alive with the sounds of racing. At the summit sat Takashi Sai, looking down over the pass that he stared up at for so many years, blowing smoke out of his nose he remembered the last time he looked up at this mountain.

_**Flashback.**_

_It was his birthday, y having just got home from his part-time job he expected to see his family waiting for him just as they had when it was his older sister's birthday two months before, but like always he was disappointed. Opening the door he looked into a cold, dark, empty house; walking inside his head dropped low as he shook his head wonder why he even got his hopes up. _

_About an hour later he heard keys jiggling outside the door, as the door opened he looked over at his mother, father, and sister joking and laughing as they walked inside. His father again congratulated his sister Mae on getting her 1__st__ when he looked over at Sai, who was staring at him with an angry look. "What's that for" asked Takashi Daisuke staring back at his son. _

"_Where the hells were ya'll" yelled Sai?_

"_Watch ya mouth young man" said his mind._

"_Dad ya other daughter is on her period again" taunted Mae walking upstairs laughing._

"_Fuck you" yelled Sai at his sister._

"_What the hell are ya problem, you should be congratulating ya sister" yelled his dad steeping towards the angry young man. "You're just jealous of ya sister like always, it always got to be about you, so what is it this time huh what is so important that you need all the attention?"_

"_Its ma goddamn birthday you stupid bastard" screamed Sai standing up from the couch._

"_And" replied his father?"_

"_Yeah baby you have another next year so calm down" said Sakura putting her hand on her sons shoulder._

"_What the hell you mean not important, when Mae had her birthday she had a party and my birthday is unimportant" said Sai looking at his mother."_

"_See I told you jealous of Mae, mad you don't get what ma gets, you need to realize that you don't get everything she gets" yelled Daisuke._

"_See you both like ha better, no matter what I do you like ha better and dats why I hate it here" yelled Sai stomping out the door, tears rolling down his face._

That day 4 years ago was the last time he saw or spoke to his parents or sister. After that day he moved to Osaka with his grandmother. But now he had returned, after the death of the only person in his mind who actually loved him he returned to Gunma prefecture.

Putting his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot and blowing out the smoke, Sai opened the door of his black touge weapon, climbing inside. Turning the key he heard the beautiful sound of the powerful SR20 growled quietly under the carbon fiber hood. Gently putting the gear into 1st he started downhill, pressing the throttle hard he sped towards the first uphill corner; griping it easily he flew down the short straight. Shifting to 3rd then 4th he approached the next corner, heel/toe downshifting he gracefully slid the lightened Mitsubishi around the corner.

Walking into the hotel he was staying at Sai felt his phone vibrate on his hip, checking the caller ID he saw the name "Matsumoto". Answering it he says, "Hey Matsumoto, how's it going?"

"Hey Takashi I heard you were back in Gunma" said Matsumoto?

"Yup man I'm back, but don't tell anyone especially ma sister" said Sai walking in to the lobby of the hotel.

"Aren't you at ya parents place" asked a confused Matsumoto?

"Hell no I'm staying at a hotel, until I can find an apartment or something" answered Sai walking up the stairs.

"Oh ok, but aren't you gonna go see them I would suspect that they missed you, I mean you have been gone for 4 years man" asked Matsumoto?

"They don't care about me or they would've found me at me grand moms, I mean you and Jai did no problem" stated Sai with growing annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah but dude their ya pa…." before Matsumoto could finish Sai cut him off.

"Yeah what ever man I'm about to go to bed, I'll stop and see you ok bye" said Sai before hanging up the phone and tossing it on his bed.

Laying down on the bed staring at the Sai thought about what Matsumoto said, _"should I good she ma parents, did they even care that I left." _Shaking the thought from his mind he kicked off his boots, pulling his shirt off throwing it on top of his bangs, before laying his head on the pillow; closing his eyes he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Waking up early the next morning Sai jumped in the shower before getting dressed; putting on his black cargo pants, black boots, and white t-shirt. Grabbing his eyes he walked out the hotel room and onto the elevator.

Walking out of the lobby he walks across the parking lot towards his beloved GTS-t, opening the drive side door he looked over at a strangely familiar red Toyota MR2. Standing there pondering where he had seen the roadster before he was unable to remember were he'd seen it but was sure he'd seen it before.

Climbing into the car he started the engine waiting a moment for it to heat up before pulling off.

Pulling up to a garage named "Zero speed", Sai shook his head getting out of his car and walking inside.

The door chimed he walked in and the young man sitting behind the counter looked up from his magazine. "Hello sir can I help you with anything" asked the young man standing up.

"Umm yes I'm here to see Matsumoto" said Sai looking at the young man.

"Sempai you have a visitor" yelled the young man.

Walking from the back Matsumoto saw his old friend Takashi Sai. Hugging the white haired man Matsumoto walked wit him towards the garages.

"Wow Sai ya hair has finally gone totally white" taunted Matsumoto. Pushing his friend away Sai walks into the garage looking at the different cars.

"I see your doing well ya self Matsumoto, huh I see a Nismo R32; Mugen NSX; EVO VII; and a…wow you got a 995 GT."

"Yeah I'm doing pretty good, working hard" said Matsumoto running his hand over the Porsche.

"How bout you Sai, I heard you went to college for business or something" asked Matsumoto?

"Yeah I'm a stock broker, its ok I make pretty good money" answered Sai leaning against a table.

"So Matsumoto, what's the race scene like around here now? I heard Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi retired as well as Takumi Fujiwara. So who's on top now?" asked Sai.

"Well on the uphill it's a new kid from Akina named Takashi Oni, he drives a 3000GT, and on downhill…well…it's ya…Sister Mae" replied Matsumoto looking down at the floor.

"Oh really and what is she driving" asked Sai with a smirk on his face.

"A 2001 MR2, I think ya dad built it for her" said Matsumoto

"I expected nothing less from them" said Sai looking at his watch. "Damn Matsumoto I gotta go."

Matsumoto yelled as Sai ran out of the door, "you should come up to Akagi tonight!"

Later that night Matsumoto sat at the top of Mt Akagi leaning against the hood of his Evo V watching the wannabe's and kids powerslide up and down the pass. Its was only 9:30 so none of the real racer had started to come out yet.

Hearing the sound of screeching tires and the whistle of a blow-off valve coming towards the top he looked towards the last down downhill turn to see Sai's R32 come drifting around the corner to the amazement of all the high school kids.

Pulling into the parking lot Sai parked his 32 next to Matsumoto's Evo, climbing out he looked out at the kids trying to drift.

A blue S13 came around the corner and began to drift but the inexperienced driver mashed the gas to hard and to early causing the engine to sputter loudly then spin 360 degrees with a big smoke cloud.

Sai shook his head looking at all the young drivers, "So this is the touge scene in Gunma, huh Matsumoto? I hope ma sister is better then these kids."

Matsumoto chuckled lightly, "yeah I think Mae's a little better then a bunch of high school kids."

As they talk the driver of the S13 walked up to them, "Matsumoto-sempai how was that, am I getting better?"

Both looking up Sai let out a small chuckle, "sempai Matsumoto, HAHAHA"

"Yeah your getting better Ken you just need to hold off on hitting the gas for a second longer" Matsumoto glared at Sai who was still laughing hysterically.

Finally calming down Sai looked up at the young kid, "Kid you also need to change spark plugs and maybe get better gripping tires. That'll stop ya engine from sputtering when you do get on the gas."

"Thank you sempai" then the student ran back over to where his car and friend were standing.

At that time the sound of a group of cars could be heard coming up the mountain, all the high school students turned waiting to see what team showed up tonight. Sai and Matsumoto looked to the road and saw; a S14; S15; RX8; and a Z32, they all were lead by a red Z30.

All the high school kids and onlookers murmured looking at the team "Razors Edge", stepping out of their cars with practiced precision, the members of RE all crowded around their leader waiting for an opponent.

"Wow that was cheesy as hell" laughed Sai as he put on his glass hiding his eyes. Leaning against her MR-S Mae scanned the crowd looking through all the posers and high school kids.

Looking in the direction of Matsumoto she didn't recognize the man he was talking with or the gun-metal grey R32. Motioning with her hand she sent he #2 Makoto over to see who he is.

Watching the man walk towards them Sai folded his arms, "Matsumoto I see your still baby-sitting kids", stopping in front of them Makoto looked over at the R32.

"I'm just here imparting a little wisdom, educating the next generation"

"You didn't introduce me to your friend, hi I'm Makoto Saito nice to meet you" as Makoto holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you to" as Sai kept his arms folded.

"You know it's polite to tell someone your name when they tell you theirs" Makoto looked at Sai after his impolite action.

"And"

"Wow Matsumoto you really need to teach ya friend manners before he gets into trouble" Makoto turned to walk away.

"Trouble wit who…you?" Sai stood up unfolding his arms.

Stopping in his tracks Makoto turned with a smile on his face, looking at Sai.

Walking to his R32 Sai looked at him, "how about a race, or do you have to ask ya leader for permission."

Climbing into the 32 Sai fired the powerful RB26 engine driving to the line. Makoto running over to his red S15 driving up right next to the 32, revving his engine had looking over into the dark tint of Sai GTS-t.

Ken watched the to cars sitting at the start line as he walked back over to Matsumoto with all his friend in toe. "Matsumoto-sempai do you think your friend can beat Makoto, he's good"

"Hmmm Sai hasn't changed a bit and from what I heard from my contacts in Osaka this should be good" Matsumoto thought as Mae walked between the cars raising her hands.

Ken stared at his sempai waiting for an answer as Mae began the count down.

5 4 3 2 1 GO! The S15 shot of the line rocketing into the lead to the amazement of all except Matsumoto.

With a predatory smile on his face Sai pulled his R32 behind the S15 as they raced uphill to the first corner. Both griping the first corner the 32 easily pulled within inches of the Silvia's bumper as the began downhill.

"Matsu-sempai shouldn't the GTR have took the lead easily with its AWD?" Ken looked at Matsumoto with the same confused look as the rest of the high school kids.

"That's not a GTR it's a GTS-t, and to answer ya question Sai got behind on purpose" Matsumoto smiled shaking his head looking at the confused looks on hi student's faces.

Back in the race Makoto in the S15 looked in his rearview mirror seeing how close the R32 was to his bumper. Shifting into 4th he approached the 1st downhill corner. Downshifting into 3rd then 2nd he began to drift taking the inside line.

Sai copying the line of the s15 down shifted one gear into 3rd drifting only inches away from Makoto bumper, accelerating coming out of the turn, flying down the small straight rocketing towards the next corner.

"He's not bad but this is ma home pass no way some new comer is gonna beat me no way!" tapping his brakes Makoto brake drifted through the next corner accelerating hard at the exit.

Left foot braking Sai mimicked his line again accelerating harder racing down the lion straight easily pulling long side of the Silvia as the Twin Turbo howled loudly.

Looking over at Makoto he braked early coming into the corner falling behind the S15 again before pulling up on his bumper again.

Watching the R32 fall behind Makoto brake drifted again then kicked the clutch sliding around the second corner.

Going down the next straight Sai's eyes narrowed as he began to sway behind the Silvia pressing the gas down harder shifting into 4th.

The hairpins loomed as they approached at suicidal speed. Makoto watched the R32 sway in his mirror, the hairs stood up on the back of his neck and he could Sai's piercing eyes watching him.

Going into the he downshifted into 2nd and smoothly took the 1st hairpin, looking over the R32 was door to door with him. Drifting into the next hairpin Sai took a wider line sliding just inches away from the guardrail sending the little spectators jumping away.

Back at the top the radio came alive, "HOLY SHIT THE R32 SLID INCHES FROM US". Grabbing the walkie talkie Mae spoke, "what's happening down their".

"Well the R32 driver seems to be toying with Makoto; he'll pull alongside then pull behind on purpose. Also he's doing this weird swaying thing behind him"

Everyone looked at the radio confused, and then Mae looked towards Matsumoto who just smiled over hearing the radio message.

In the R32 Sai was beginning to get bored as he pressed the throttle down approaching the next S-turn. "Well I guess I'll end it now"

Taking an outside line Sai barely tapped the brakes sliding outside then kicked the clutch throwing the car in the opposite drifting alongside the S15 with only mm separating them. Mashing the accelerator Sai slowly began to pull ahead, but unwilling to give up the lead Makoto slammed his shifter into 5th clawing to keep the lead. Coming into the corner in 5th Makoto braked hard downshifting to 4th then 3rd, but he saw the R32 forge ahead drifting in front of him taking the lead

"OH MY GOD MAKOTO WAS PASSED, MAKOTO WAS PASSED!" yelled the man over the radio.

All the members of Razors Edge stared at the radio in disbelief. The high school stood in front of Matsumoto mouths hanging open but Matsumoto just laughed a little before leaning against the door.

He looked up just in time to see Mae and the rest of Razors Edge walking towards him, folding his arms he looked at the leader just barely holding back his laughter. "So who's ya friend Matsumoto?"

"Oh just a guy I know from a longtime ago" Matsumoto knew that wasn't what she meant but liked to see the frustration on her face.

"Yeah whatever well tell him to watch his back" then turning on her heel she walked back to her car followed by the rest of the group and they took off down hill.

Makoto was frantic as he tried everything he could think of to catch the R32, drifting around the next corner he still couldn't see the it anymore.

Crossing the finish line Sai pulled off to the side parking as he took his soda out the cup holder take a long drink.

30 seconds later Sai watches Makoto's S15 drive across the finish line parking in front of him. Climbing out of his car Makoto walked angrily towards Sai's car only being stopped by the members of his team that were at the bottom.

Laughing Sai picked up his cell phone looking at the caller I.D. see it was Matsumoto. At that time the rest of Razors Edge came down driving past him. He looked and saw the angry eyes of his sister looking at his tinted windows.


	2. Chapter 1: The genesis

The next day start at 8am like usually Sai climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes he opened his laptop, after checking all the world new sites and looking yesterday's figure he walks into the bathroom climbing in the shower.

Tying his shoes Sai throw his clothes back into his suitcase, closing his laptop he grabbing his car keys and glasses. Leaving the hotel he picked up a paper, walking to his GTS-t he looked over at the same MR2 he had seen the day before. "Whose car is that" he yelled in his head as he climbed in the touge monster.

Inserting the key in the ignition he fired the powerful RB26 engine, looking through the paper as he waited for the engine to warm, he found ads for apartments. After the engine settle to a consistent idle he eased the shifter into 1st and slowly pulled out of the crowded parking lot.

Making his way down Akagi Sai smiled as he rounded the corner that he passed the S15 on the night before. Exiting the pass he made his way towards the 1st listing. After checking every listing he finally decided on a 2 bedroom apartment. After retrieving his bags from the hotel room Sai walks into his new home throwing the bags in his room.

Sitting down on the couch Sai opened his laptop looking over some figure when his cell phone begins to ring. Not recognizing the number he answered, "Hello Sai Takashi speaking."

"Wow so formal" taunted Matsumoto on the other end.

"Oh it's you, I didn't recognize the number"

"Oh, well Sai the kids couldn't stop talking about the race this morning, they're trying to find a way into getting you to teach them how to drift" Matsumoto laughed at the thought of Sai being a teacher.

"Yeah, why are you telling me, you sound like you like the idea" Sai sat his laptop on the couch and walked to the window looking out at his R32.

"Well I could use the help plus if your planning on doing anything in Gunma your gonna need a team"

"So I should get a bunch of kids that don't know the first thing about racing, you gotta be kidding"

"No but you never know with a little training they could be good"

"Hmmm maybe" Sai rubbed his chin thinking about the proposal, "you may have a point Matsumoto every team has to have young members"

"See, you should come over to the shop this is were most of the kids hang out"

"Ok I got a few more things to do but I'll come by a little later ok bye" closing his phone Sai returned to looking at his laptop before grabbing his keys and driving away in his 32.

After going to the grocery store and making some lunch Sai made his way over to Zero Speed. Walking through the door and walking towards the counter he sees Ken walking from the garage.

"Takashi-sempai, that race last night was amazing, umm…I was wondering if you could maybe help me with ma drifting" the young racer eyes looked to the floor a little embarrassed ?

"Sure kid we can go up to Akagi tonight if you want" Ken's face lit up with excitement as he ran to the shop to tell his friends.

Walking to the garage walking to Matsumoto who laughing watching the kids out near the old garage near the rear of the yard. Turning to see Sai Matsumoto walked from under the Soarer he was working on. "So I see you've made ya decision huh Sai."

"Yeah, what can I say I had to teach ma self so when the kid asked I couldn't say no" walking under the Soarer, Sai looked up at the under belly.

"Wow this idiot can drive" he runs his hand over the punctured oil pan.

"So Ken he really said he'd show you to drift, man that's awesome maybe I should get him to help me with ma EK4" Takeo Abe looked at his stock white Honda.

"Early I heard Matsumoto-sempai talking to him about starting a team" Takeo and Benjiro both looked up with excitement. "Really, wow that would be awesome, what else did they say" asked Ben?

"Well I heard sempai say he should put us on his team and teach us about racing, and he seemed to like the idea"

"What! Don't joke man, you serious that would be awesome" covering his mouth after he yelled Ben looked over at Sai and Matsumoto who were laughing hysterically.

"Wow I guess the boys over heard our conversation" Matsumoto throws a towel to Sai.

"Yeah I guess so" Sai wipes his hand and walked over to where the 3 boys were talking. "So boys I see you heard about me starting a race team huh?"

"Yes sempai, sorry for eavesdropping" they all looked at the ground.

"Its fine but before we officially become a team you guys need a little more experience and training. Matsumoto has agreed to let you work on ya cars here in this old garage until I find another place. The first thing we'll do is tonight I'll evaluate ya skills then we'll see watch need to work on ok. So meet me at Akagi's summit at 10, it's a Monday so hopefully no one will be their tonight."

Later that night Sai and Matsumoto sat at the top of Akagi, Sai looked at his watch just as the sound of multiple cars pulled up behind them. "10 on the dot, good" turning and walking towards the boys who were all climbing out of their cars, Sai looked their cars; Ben had a green Celica GT4; Ken had his blue S13; and Takeo had his EK4. All were almost bone stock except for muffler upgrades. "Ok your 1st" pointing at Ken Sai climbed in the passenger seat of the Nissan's stock seats. Climbing in nervously Ken put the key in the ignition and started the stock SR20.

"Calm down Ken I'm not here to judge you ok, just driver me downhill at full speed" Sai looked at the nervous kid and smiled. Inserting the shifter into gear 1st and started downhill, griping around the 1st corner he looked over to see Sai watching his every move. Making a mental note of what he saw Sai watched until they made it to the bottom. Pulling the car off to the side of the road, Ken looked over nervously at his new mentor.

"So was it bad sensei, I know I'm not that good" cutting him off Sai said "I already told you I'm not here to judge you and you did fine ok stop worrying and have a little confidence in ya skills. Now there are some things that you could do better."

"1st we'll start with you need to smooth out ya up shifts and downshifts, and you need to accelerate harder coming out of the corner. You may also need better suspension and tires; oh and one more thing ya LSD are worn down you need to replace it."

"Wow you noticed all that in that short of a time" Ken looked amazed as Sai climbed out of the car. Walking around to the driver side Sai opened the door, "ok now let me show you what I mean." After switching seats and strapping themselves in, Sai looked over at ken who had a look of excitement on his face.

Easing into 1st gear Sai pressed down the throttle and started back uphill.

Shifting into 2nd and then 3rd the S13 raced uphill, approaching the 1st corner Sai downshifted into 2nd and gracefully drifted around the 1st turn.

Accelerating at the exit the Nissan raced toward the next uphill corner, shifting to 3rd then 4th. Coming into the S-turn Sai hell/toe downshifts and 4 wheel drifts around the 1st turn then kicks the clutch sending the car sliding around the 2nd turn.

Returning to the top Ken stepped out of the passenger seat of his S13 eyes big as he tried to that in all he had just witnessed. Running his hand over the hood of the Nissan, he replayed every corner in his mind.

"Dude are you ok, how was it?" Ken looked up at his friends not saying a word just shaking his head.

Both Takeo and Benjiro returned to the top after gone downhill with Sai with a look of amazement. Looking at their respective cars they all thought of their car different then they did before.

"Ok boys, you all have some skills just practice the things I've shown you and you'll be fine. You may also want to go and drive some of the other pass like Akina, Myogi, Sitiama, or Usui. But be careful and if you can go with someone else, ok. Also watch out for the home teams ok."

With that they all returned to their cars and drove back down Akagi and to their homes.


	3. Chapter 2: Night Kids vs Impact Blue

Ken tossed and turned as he tried to sleep; opening his eyes he looks over at his bed side clock that read "3:17am", climbing out of bed he put on his pants and t-shirt. Quietly walking through his house his parents and little brother were sleep, putting on his sneakers and hoody he grabs his keys and walked outside to his S13. "Maybe a drive on Akagi will help" thought Ken as he fired the stock Sr20.

Easing into 1st he slowly made is way towards Akagi, stopping at the bottom he looked up at the famous mountain pass. Leaning back in his seat he again recalled the run shown to him by Sai.

Pressing down the clutch he revved the engine loudly, releasing the clutch he floored the gas; the tires spun and he started uphill.

Coming into the corner in 4th gear he tried to heel/toe downshifted and drifted around the 1st corner, but accelerating a few moments late made him slow a little and e continued uphill.

Approaching the next corner he heel/toed again and drifted through thee corner, missing the acceleration point by 1second made him slow but not as much as before.

Going into the third uphill a light corner he lifted his foot of the gas and accelerated hard at the exit, racing up a long straight.

Shifting into 5th gear he reached 180k/m, taking an outside line he downshifted to 3rd gear and drifted around the 1st half of the S-turn kicking the clutch Ken accelerated perfectly and maintained his speed going towards the next corner.

Pulling into a parking lot near the top Ken climbed out of his car and leaned stood at the guardrail looking down over the pass. Leaning against his car he rubbed the hood of his car and smiled, he knew he needed a lot of practice but everything seemed to be going in the right direction. He was finally on a team and he had a good mentor.

Ken returned home at 5:45am just as the sun was about to begin rising.

----

For Benjiro the day began at 7am, waking up he found a pair of clean work pants and a shirt. Walking downstairs he found his mother as always sitting at the table drinking coffee before she went off to work at the hotel.

"Morning mom"

"Morning Benji, I made you something for breakfast, it's on thee stove" Ben looked over at his mom as she smiled at him before returning to her paper.

After making himself a plate Ben sat across from his mom eating his breakfast, looking over her paper she watched him hover down all his food quickly.

"Benji you need to slow down or you'll choke" Ben just shook his head.

"I know mom but it's almost time for me to be to work" grabbing his keys off the counter Benjiro hugged his mom then ran out of the door. Opening the door to his ST185 Ben climbed in putting the key in the ignition and firing the powerful Toyota engine.

Letting thee idle settle he eased it into 1st he took off towards the speed shop.

---

Hearing his alarm clock going for Takeo slowly rolled out of bed rubbing his eyes as the bride sun shined in his window. Walking out of his room and past his older sister room he heard her say like every day, "put some pants on". Ignoring his sister he walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror.

After showering and getting dressed he walked downstairs the smell of burnt food could be smelt around the house meaning that his sister Maeko was trying to cook again. Walking into the kitchen Takeo laughed as his sister fan the smoke coming up from the pot she had on the stove.

Opening the refrigerator Takeo pulled the last of the left-over from last night out and reheated it. Sitting down at the table Takeo picked up the newspaper on the table, skimming over the articles ate his food listening to his sisters arguing as always.

After finishing his food he walked outside, having finished all his chores the day before he had nothing to do on his day off. Walking over to his EK4 he decided to go work on his car at the shop. Climbing inside the stock EK4 he put on his seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out looking at the caller I.D. "Ken".

"Hey Ken what's going on"

"Hey Takeo what are you doing today"

"I don't have anything to do at home so I was thinking about going and working on ma car at the shop, why what are you doing." Starting the engine Takeo leaned back in his seat looking at the ceiling of the car.

"Later tonight we should go to Myogi; I heard that the Night Kids and Impact Blue are having a battle tonight."

"Yeah sounds cool I'll talk to Ben when I get over to the shop"

"Ok so we'll meet up at 8 ok, bye"

Closing his phone Takeo pushed his car into gear and pulled out of the garage.

Driving into the yard parking next to Ben's Celica, getting out he walked into the shop

He could see Ben's legs sticking from under a 1988 Supra that had just came into the shop the day before. Walking towards the main building where he could use the computer to look for parts for his EK4. Hearing Matsumoto upstairs on the phone Takeo sat down at the desk in front of the laptop.

-----

It had been a long meeting and it only served to remind Sai why he never liked going to meeting, listening to grown men and women argue over financial remotes made him want to pull his hair out and jump out the window. But thankfully it was finally over, making a B-line for the elevator he exited the office building practically running to his car.

Opening the door to his Skyline he sat down in the bucket letting out a loud sigh, putting the key in the ignition he fired the engine, smiling as he listened to the menacing growl of his engine. Inserting into 1st gear he exited the parking lot barely avoiding a mini that almost backed right into him.

Jumping onto the highway he starts back towards Gunma, the sun had begun to set and for the most part the highway was empty. Accelerating harder trying to get home as fast as possible, looking in his rearview mirror he could see headlights gaining on him fast. Looking down at his speedometer he was doing 200k/m but still the NSX and Ferrari blew by him like he was standing still.

"If I was only a little younger and a little dumber" Sai shook his head watching the as disappear from his view.

After almost an hour of driving he exited the highway and made his way towards his apartment. Passing by Zero Speed he noticed the lights in the garage still on, pulling into the lot he looked at Ken, Ben and Takeo under the hood of the EK4.

Driving up behind them Ben turned to see who it was shielding his eyes from the bright headlights. "Whatchu boys gettin into tonight?" Sai stepped out of the car leaving it running.

"Oh Takashi-sempai its you we're just installing a few parts in the EK4 before we head up to the race at Myogi"

"Oh who's racing tonight?"

"Well its Shingo from the Night Kids vs. Hana Inoue from Impact Blue"

"I thought Impact Blue was just one car" Sai looked under the hood at the new sport injection kit.

"Yeah they were but after they won that D1 championship a lot of young female drivers wanted to run with them so now Impact Blue is an all girl Nissan team"

"Oh wow so are ya'll almost done?" standing up Takeo looked at Sai with a smile wiping the sweat of his face.

"Yeah but I need a new ECU and the other parts won't be here till tomorrow so tonight I riding with Ken, but this will make ma engine respond a lot faster"

"Good mod, so you've decided to stay N/A good, well you boys be careful and remember what I told you."

"Ok sempai…umm do you think you could come by and help us if you're not busy" asked Ken standing up from under the hood?

"Sure I don't have any meetings for the rest of the week so, we'll take this time to work on ya cars then you can show me ya progress " with that Sai climbed back into the GTS and pulled out of the lot.

"Thanks sempai" after watching the Skyline pull away Ken turned to his friend "maybe then it won't take us all day to install to parts?"

They all laughed and pushed the Honda back into the garage, climbing into the cars they drove out the lot and locking it behind them.

After and half an hour the made it to Myogi it was only 9:30 so the race hadn't started yet, the gallery was full and racer were drifting up and down the pass waiting for the race to begin. Driver towards the top Ken pulled away from Benjiro drifting around the corners, finding a spot near 3 consecutive hairpins. Backing in Ken laughs as Benjiro almost flies past them in an attempt to catch Ken's S13, parking next to him Ben hopped out looking over at his friends who were laughing hysterically, "Dude what's ya problem?"

Leaning against hoods Ken and Takeo continued to laugh with Benjiro looking at them with a evil look. As they finally calmed down they saw a group of Nissans heading towards the top all with the Impact Blue stickers, they were lead by a Pearl blue Sil80.

At the top Nakazato and the Night Kids sat waiting for their opponent, Shingo's EG6 sat at the starting line; he looked up to see the Blue Sil80 coming towards him followed by the rest of the all girl team.

Parking on the side across from the Night Kids, Mako and Sayuki stepped out of the famous Nissan. Mako had on a pair of jeans and her D1GP t-shirt, as Sayuki had on a mid thigh length dress and high heels. Climbing out of the bucket seats Sayuki looked over to her secret boyfriend Nakazato who smiled back for turn to say something to the rest of the team.

Driving her 180sx to the start line Hana stepped out of her car looking over at Shingo. Looking back at the young girl Shingo smiled a wicked smile. "Hey girly why don't we skip the race and I take you down the mountain and show you a really race car"

"Oh great do you have one cause I was hoping you had a real car not that matchbox toy" laughter erupted from the Impact Blue side and even some of the Night Kids laughed at Shingo getting shut down by another girl.

"Ok little I hope you got good insurance" with a evil smile Shingo climbed into his EG6, the sound of the engine told all within ear shot that this was no toy. Hana looked at the hood of the Honda regretting her last taunt.

Climbing into the car she started her SR20DE engine, she took deep breathes trying to calm herself. Hearing a tap on the window she turned to she Sayuki and rolled down the window. "Relax Hana he's trying to scare you ok, just remember what we've been practicing and you'll be fine."

Nakazato stepped between the two cars raising his hands; both cars revved high as he began his count. 5 4 3 2 1 GO!

Shingo took the lead with his time attack prepared EG6, with close to 350hp it rocketed forward surprising the young racer and the rest of the Impact blue team.

Jumping into the lead Shingo laughed as he shifted and headed for the 1st corner, a right. The 180sx's N/A engine only had around 280hp so she fell about three cars behind of the line.

Taking a tight line Shingo gripped the 1st corner, looking in his rearview he smiled at how far back the Nissan was. Shifting into 3rd after the 1st corner Hana set up on the outside; tapping her brakes she dove deep into the corner. Accelerating coming out of the corner the taillights of the EG6 got a little closer.

Pressing down the gas harder and gearing up to 4th she pulled closer to Shingo. The next corner, a left, began a series of continuous corners.

Coming into the corner Shingo tapped his brakes and used the E-brake to swing to rear out and slid through the corner easily.

Hana heel/toe downshifted and drifted through the counter steering hard try to keep a tight line. Kicking the clutch the 180 swung right sliding around the next corner. Now she could see Shingo's tail lights this pushed her to go faster.

Coming into the left/right/left triple corner she left foot broke and tapped the clutch drifting tight to the guard rail.

In the EG6 Shingo was driving like this was a practice run until he looked in his mirror and saw the Nissan getting closer. "So this girl can actually drive, maybe I'll get a challenge after all" thought Shingo as he press the throttle harder.

Coming out of the last turn the 180sx started down the long straight, but because of the horsepower difference Shingo opened the lead back to two cars.

Two sets of hairpins loomed, shifting into 5th gear Hana speedometer topped at 200k/m.

Coming into the corner she broke late heel/toe downshifting into 3rd and slid through the 1st hairpin using the inertia to slide through the second.

Shingo was only a car length a head, he pushed harder as he entered the next hairpins. Taking the tightest possible line he exited the hairpin with the 180sx right on his bumper.

Hana smiled having finally caught up to Shingo but the race was far from over.

Back at the top Mako was worried about Hana, she never liked the idea of her racing Shingo but the girl wouldn't take no for a answer. She listened to the radio as word came that they were bumper to bumper, she smile at how well her student was doing but a cold chill went up her spine.

Back in the EG6 Shingo took the tightest liner through the hairpins not leaving an opening for the girl to exploit.

Hana searched for an opening they were almost to the bottom and she need top fine a place to pass him safely.

With 5 corners remaining they came into a medium S-turn. Pushing hard Hana pulled the nose of her along side of the Honda. As they entered the corner again Shingo entered the corner taking the tightest line but because the road was wider Hana was able to drift the car in the middle of the road and keep her nose at the EG6's quarter panel.

As they swung back to take the next corner Shingo scream in frustration as the 180 slowly edged ahead. Because he took so many continuous corner so tight his front tires were greasy and lacked the grip to take back the lead.

The next corner was a left and the Nissan had the inside so Shingo fell back and went on the hunt. Their were 2 more corners and he as wasn't going to let her beat him.

Coming into the 2nd to last corner, a sweeping right, as Hana began to drift Shingo tapped her bumper but Hana anticipated it and used it to increase her angle and block the road.

Shingo screamed in anger and rammed into the back of the Nissan as they enter the last corner.

Counter steering hard Hana barely kept her 180sx on the road as she rounded the last corner and slid past the finish line.

The spectators at the finish line including The Takahashi brother and Takumi Fujiwara looked at Shingo in disgust as Hana celebrated with the few member the waited at the bottom.

At the top the word came about Shingo ramming Hana going into the last corner Nakazato shook his head and turned to climb in his new R33. The other members of the Night Kids looked angry as they drove down the mountain behind Impact Blue.

Making it to the bottom Nakazato tried to talk to Shingo but he just flicked his cigarette and drove away.

The members of Impact Blue celebrated their 1st win outside of Usui, and Mako and Suyaki stood looking at the damage to the rear of the 180sx.

Walking over to the 180sx Nakazato looked and Hana, "sorry about Shingo he's an ass but if you'll send the bill to us I'll see about getting him to pay for the damages."

After smiling at Suyaki, the Night Kids leader waved to the rest of the team and they left the mountain.

The gallery emptied quickly after the race was over and Ken, Benjiro and Takeo all went home raving about how awesome the race was.


	4. Chapter 3: We are the Shadow Angels

**Sunday 9am **

Waking up at 9 Sai slowly peeled his body off the mattress, yawning loudly he stood up and walked into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower he let the water run over his tired body.

Putting on an old pair of old work pants and a t-shirt, grabbing his keys Sai walked out the door and down to his GTS-T. It was another warm summer day, climbing into his car Sai fired the engine, turning down his radio. Putting car in gear Sai pulled out of his garage, heading across town passing a gas station; looking over he could see sister Mae.

Pulling into the gas station he pulls up to a pump rolling down his he waited for the attendant. Putting on his glasses he brushed his white hair out of his face, Sai looked over at Mae.

Looking over her friend shoulder Mae noticed the familiar Gunmetal Grey Skyline; holding up one finger saying, "hold on" Mae made her way toward towards the R32. As she got closer she could see the young white haired sitting in the driver seat, something about him seemed so familiar. Knocking on the passenger window she waited then leaned in the window.

"So you're the man that raced ma number 2" Mae looked around the interior with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Sai looked over try to hold in his laughter as Mae's faced twisted.

"Oh no one really just the #1 downhill racer in Gunma, and the Queen as far as your concerned" boasted Mae with an upturned nose. She hadn't changed little if any in the four years Sai had been gone.

Sai chuckled under his breath as she spoke about being royalty which only made Mae angrier, "who do you think you are coming to ma mountain trying to embarrass my team, huh you're just another no talent racer with a fancy car"

Seeing that the attendant was finished Sai turned the key and fired the powerful RB26, revving the engine to block out Mae who was still ranting about6 being disrespected. As she stared at Sai with an evil look, he held down the clutch and pressed the accelerator letting the rpm's climb slowly as he continue to laugh as Mae strained to scream over the loud roar of the engine.

Taking a step back a disgust Mae flipped her middle finger up at Sai who just let of the clutch at 4500 rpm's and waved as he sped of down the street seeing Mae stand at the gas station lot as he sped away. This made him laugh and he continued towards Matsumoto's shop. Looking at the clock on the dash it read 10:14 he was late but it was whether it.

Pulling into the yard behind Zero Speed Sai saw all three of the boys leaning against their cars. As soon as the boys saw the grey touge weapon pull into the lot the stood and ken turned and said something to Takeo who then threw a pair of gloves at him. Parking next to them Sai climbed out, "sup boys sorry I'm late had to get gas."

"its ok sempai MOST of us knew you were coming" that comment earned Ken a dirty look from Takeo. Sai laughed and walked towards Takeo's EK4 which was now up on a lift.

"Ok so what are we working on today team?"

All three of the boy chuckled at Sai calling them team; this made Matsumoto who was watching from his office laugh hysterically. "Well sempai we have to replace the valve springs, valve covers, fuel injectors, Tachometer, speedometer, muffler, headers and install the new ECU." Takeo scratched his head trying to remember if their were anymore things that need to be done.

"Ok let's begin" Sai slid on a pair of gloves and grabbed a wrench.

-----

After 9 hours of working and explaining the were finally done they were covered in oil and had spent the entire work day working on the car but seeing how much the kids valued the education and help Matsumoto didn't mind it was a slow day anyway. He could see the huge smile on Takeo's face as he fired the engine, it sounded stronger than before, and with the parts the response would be greatly improved. Takeo revved the engine listening to the beautiful.

Looking at how Sai truly treated the kids like a true team made Matsumoto smile when he first meet Sai all them years ago is would have been impossible but considering what was going on in his life and at home he really couldn't blame him for being cold.

-----

"Ok Takeo it's all done so you can drive ya car again, take it up to Akagi tonight, and test it. Tomorrow we'll work on Ben's 185 and if you have any problems we'll handle it then Ok"

For the most part Takeo wasn't listening he continued to the rev the engine the new tachometer allowed him to rev up to 9000rpm's. He could wait to see how this would help him on the downhill he'd heard about out the famous Akina 86 could rev up to 11,000, in no way did he think he was even close to the skill of him but he still thought it was cool.

Ken and Benjiro laughed at the look of complete happiness on Takeo's face he looked like a kid at Christmas. Shaking his head Sai waited for the young man to rejoin the group and stop playing with his new machine.

"Ok Takeo remember you still need to order some suspension parts ok, you can't just work on ya engine and expect to run with the elite of both must be done to keep balance"

"Ok thank you sempai" Sai still wasn't use to being called that but it was growing on him.

"So sempai have you thought of a team name yet?" this question made Ken and Takeo both look at Sai.

"Hmmm I haven't put much thought into it…how bout this ya'll come up with a few ideas and next week I'll pick one say one each?"

"Ok we'll do that, well sempai I think we're gonna go home then go to the mountain you coming?"

"Na I'm gonna stay and talk with Matsumoto, maybe next time" with that the three boys ran to their cars and took off. Sai walked towards the main building as Matsumoto walked down from his office.

"Oh I see you were watching Matsumoto you know you could've come down and helped you know?"

"Yeah I know but you were doing such a good job with them I did see the need" Sai looked at Matsumoto with a evil glare as they both knew that was a big lie.

"So you handled all their questions pretty well Sai"

"Yeah, remember when one of the older Mechanics in Osaka took me under his wing and taught me about cars I was the same way" the thought of that made Matsumoto laugh.

"Oh yeah Matsumoto guess who I ran into this morning at the gas station?"

"who" Matsumoto sat down in the chair looking up at the ceiling.

"Mae" Sai had a big smile on his face as he said her name and thought back on what happened.

"What! I though you were avoiding your family?"

"Oh I am but I couldn't stop ma self, but she's stupid she still didn't realize it was me and we were face to face" Matsumoto shook his head and leaned back staring at the ceiling.

-----

**Saturday 11:30pm**

Ken and Benjiro sat atop Akagi waiting for Takeo, like always he was the last to show up even though it was his car they were testing. While Ken texted on his phone Benjiro turned and looked to the road as the sound of what seemed to be one car could be heard coming up the mountain pass. But as the sound of screeching tires came closer the hissing of to separate blow-off valves could be clearly heard.

Since Takeo EK4 was N/A Benji knew it wasn't him, just then two silver Toyotas came drifting around the corner; Chaser and a Altezza. Both car took the same line drifting wide and showy with a cloud of black coming from the rear tires. Pulling the E-brake and spinning 180 degrees the Chaser waited for the Altezza to take the lead. Both car bared the same TDA badge on the rear quarter panel and as quickly as they appeared they were gone back down the mountain.

A few minutes later Takeo's EK4 finally showed up at the top of pass. Before Takeo could step out of his Honda he heard the engines of both the Celica and S13 start. As they both took off down the mountain Takeo spun his car in a 180 and took off in pursuit.

-----

It took almost 3 weeks for Sai and the boys to upgrade and tune all three cars.

Takeo's EK4: Sport racing injection kit; JUN camshaft kit; Mugen headers; Hondata ECU; Mugen sport suspension; APP big brake system. (270whp, 210ft. lbs torque)

Benjiro's St185: Larger turbine; forged piston kit; JUN camshaft kit; Tein super street suspension kit; APP big brake system. (445whp, 360ft. lbs torque)

Ken's S13: Tomei stroker kit (2.0L-2.2L) ; forged piston kit; upgraded turbine; Tein super drift suspension kit; Project Mu forged brake system. (400whp, 380ft. lbs torque)

-----

Sai had invited his team to lunch; he sat waiting at the diner. Sipping his coffee he watches all three cars pull up together and the three young members walked inside. "Afternoon sempai"

"Afternoon boys have a seat" Takeo sat next to Sai as Ken and Benjiro sat next to each other. The waitress walked over "so what can I get you boys?" All ordering soda's they looked over the menu.

"So team have we thought of a name yet?"

Everyone looked around the table to see if anyone had a answer, seeing that they hadn't been able to come up with a name. Reaching down into the bag that sat on the floor Sai pulled out three window stickers. "Boys from now on we'll be the Akagi Shadow Angels"

They looked at the new stickers with big grins on their faces, now they were an official team. "So do you like the new?"

"It's cool very mysterious" the waitress came back with their drinks and they order their food, after handing the older women the menus their eyes returned to their leader. "Ok boys now that you've improved ya skills and were a official team I'll be looking for ya 1st race so be ready"

All the boys looked at each other with excitement, with their new modifications and tuning the would really be able to race a real team instead of only racing each other.

-----

After finishing their meals the new team walked out of the diner, Sai paying the bill was last to walk out. When he finally did leave he saw that the rest of the team had already taken off, shaking his head he slowly walked towards his car taking a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. Lighting it with his lighter he takes a long drag blowing out the smoke looking toward the clear afternoon sky.

Having nothing to do today he Sai leaned against his R32 enjoying his cigarette as he thought about were he would find a team to race. As he stared into space he heard the sound of a car coming towards him, looking towards the sound seeing a Silver 93' Supra driving into the diner parking lot.

Pulling up in the next space the driver stepped out; he looked to be in his mid twenties, he wore blue jeans and an extra tight muscle shirt, he wasn't Japanese but he looked like one of those people who spent all their time at the gym. His buzz cut made him look like a wanna be solider, Sai laughed at the thought.

Looking over the car it had Veilside body kit, and from the sound of the engine it was turbo charged and it had a TDA sticker on the rear quarter panel.

As Sai looked at the heavily modified car he didn't notice the dirty looks he was getting from the driver and hiss passenger. "Umm can you get away from ma car?"

Sai turned to see the man a women looking at him. The strong accent told Sai that he was British but probably lived in Japan. The woman seemed to be the same, she was about 5'6'' and had dirty blonde hair with a tight dress on that pushed her breast seeming out towards you.

"I was just looking sorry" Sai turned and walked back to his R32, finishing his cigarette and flicking it into the road. As he blew the smoke out of his nose she pulled his keys off the chain hanging from his belt.

The Supra driver looking over the R32 noticed the Sticker on the rear window, "What kinda douche bag team are the Shadow Angels" the comment gained a giggle from the woman.

Sai clinched his fist, even with all his maturity and how much he hated his father the one thing he had given him was his temper. Sai began to walk back towards the Supra but he heard the woman say, "leaving the little Jap alone Brucie, we already know he can't beat you or our team"

"Brucie wow you're a fag" this lessened Sai anger and he returned to the driver side of his car. As he opened the door he looked over at the face of the Supra driver and laughed. As he laughed the face of the woman twisted in anger.

"You think it's so funny but he's got a fast car, great team and beautiful girlfriend"

"Oh really a beautiful girlfriend, I'm glad I was startin to believe you were his girlfriend"

"Fuck you, you Jap bastard I bet I could be you and ya entire team at a race"

Sai found himself laughing hysterically as the woman tried to hit him but was held back by her boyfriend. "Ok lady how about we have a race on Saturday at Mt. Akagi say 10pm"

After pushing away from Bruce she climbed back in the car and Bruce turned and looked at Sai, "See you on Saturday come ready to get ya ass handed to you" Bruce then climbed back in his Supra and sped away leaving Sai wiping his eyes trying to catch his breath "oh I haven't laughed like that in years"


	5. Chapter 4: the Usui Angel

**Mt. Akagi 12am Sunday**

The members of TDA had been called to an emergency meeting, the team wasn't that large only six members. They all drove Toyota's there were 2 twin Chasers; an Altezza; and 86 Levin. They all leaned against their cars waiting for the leader to show up.

The driver of the Altezza and the second best driver on the team was the 1st to speak in a annoyed voice, "1st they ruin ma damn plans and then they have the nerve to show up late"

"Charley came down man have some patient" spoke Naoki Murakami the only Japanese driver on the team.

Flipping Naoki off Charles laid back o the hood of his Toyota, seeing this Naoki just shook his head and leaned back against his Chaser closing his eyes.

Having known both racers for ten year now Dante the driver of the other Chaser took another drink of his soda.

He looked to the newest member of the team Candice to tell her to say out of it but when he looked at her she seemed to be in her own world jamming to the music coming from her MP3 player.

At that time the sound of the Supra coming up the mountain towards the team, as the Supra rounded the last corner it could be seen that it was accompanied by another car but the sound of the supra blocked it from being heard.

Parking with the rest of the team the Supra and a 97 Celica drivers stepped out looking over their teammates, Bruce could immediately see the frustration on Charles's face.

"So team I called you here to tell you that we have our 1st race in Gunma, it's on Saturday here on Akagi."

Charles jumped up seemly happy, "So who are we racing the Redsuns or Razor's edge?"

"Neither, it's some team called the Shadow Angels"

"I never heard of them, it sounds like some bullshit they'd come up wit in some cheesy as Manda Manga whatever the shit is called" spat Naoki who was now visibly upset.

"Well then you can sit on the siding I don't care" yelled Nicole before turning to the rest of the team.

-----

**Monday morning **

Sai's day began at 8am he had to e-mail off a few paper, make a few calls and he'd be done hopefully by 2pm.

Sitting on his couch in his boxers he spoke on the phone with a company in the US, at the same time he looked over a few documents that had been e-mailed to him. Typing and clicking he multi-tasked, after sending off the revised document he finally end his 2 hour long phone call.

Standing up he stretched cracking his back and neck, hearing his cell vibrate across the table Sai bent over wincing at the pain in his back. Looking at the I.D. it read `Zero Speed`, flipping open the phone he answered, "Hello."

"Shadow Angels huh Sai, kinda of an aminey name don't you think?"

"Matsumoto, you know it's impolite not to greet someone when you call"

"Whatever man why'd you pick Shadow Angels?" laughed Matsumoto

"I don't know its just a name man, why does it matter" said Sai getting a little more annoyed

"You right it doesn't, well the boys seem to like…oh I heard you looking for a team to race I know…" before he could finish Sai cut him off.

"I already found one"

"What? Who?" Matsumoto asked sounding surprised

"Some team called TBA or something"

"You mean TDA?"

"Yeah I think that's it, you've heard of them"

"Yeah their a drift team from Tokyo, back when I was still with Project D we considered racing them but decided not to."

"Are they any good?"

"They're good drifters but they're kinda showy, that's the reason we didn't race them" said Matsumoto looking out at the boys who were currently

"I understand, from what I've heard about the aces of Project D they would've made easy work of some showy drifters, but they're perfect for the boys first race." said Sai turning on the TV.

"Yeah, but they have some good drivers"

"Do you have any idea what they drive Matsumoto" asked Sai sitting his laptop on his lap.

"Umm…the leader Bruce drives a 93' Super twin turbo; I heard its pushing around 550whp. His girlfriend Nicole, a Irish American, drives a 97' Celica GT-FOUR a later model of the car Benjiro has; it's got a little over 400whp and she does both up and downhill, and she has one hell of a temper"

"Yeah don't I know it" Sai shook his head thinking back to the previous day.

"What…never mind I don't even want to know. Ok the second best driver on the team is Charles, a American, drives an Altezza, he's pretty fast but he's another one with a bad temper, probably even worst then Nicole's; his cars got 350hp. Then theirs Dante, an African American, drives a 93 Chaser, he probably one of the best when it comes to style and technique he's also a psycho behind the wheel. But I doubt he'd be racing though I heard he had a blow out in his last race and that was only about a week and a half ago, his cars still drivable but not able to race."

"Well if he's as good as you say then I guess that's good thing" Sai as he continued to type everything he had heard so far.

Matsumoto continued, "Your real problem will come from Naoki Murakami, he also drives a Chaser, he's at least on the level of Dante, years ago when Ryosuke was starting the Redsuns he asked Naoki to be apart but he didn't want to leave Tokyo."

"Oh wow that really be a problem, what does he race uphill or down?" asked Sai pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He does both but he likes downhill more, he keeps his car at around 350hp" Matsumoto leaned back in his chair; he knew that there was almost no way for Takeo to defeat Naoki.

"Well I'll have to think of something…are their any other members Matsumoto?"

"Ah yeah they just got a new member Candice McGrath from California, I don't have to much info on her only thing I know is that she drives a AE86 Levin with a 1jz turbo swap."

"What that thing can't be for the downhill" Sai looked at his computer screen with a confused look on his face.

"No she strictly uphill, the cars o front heavy for downhill"

"Oh that's what I thought, does she have any experience with touge?" asked Sai as he continued typing.

"I have no idea, like I said she's new" Matsumoto looked his cell phone as it began to ring loudly. "Umm Sai I got to go I'll talk to you later, bye."

With that Sai closed his phone and ran his hands through his white hair, he knew the battle would be difficult but he believed that they still had a chance to win. He looked at all the information on his screen trying to see who would be the best to race who.

-----

**Monday 10:30pm Mt. Akagi**

Ken, Takeo and Benjiro stood at the top of the pass; they had been practicing every night, refining their technique and sharpening their chase and evade skills. With their new upgrades and the advice and help they've been getting from Matsumoto and Sai their skills had improved drastically.

Takeo now was the best on the downhill narrowly beating out Ken, his personal best time on Akagi was 2:52:56 only to seconds faster.

Benjiro had begun to master his GT-four, chasing Ken's S13 uphill helped him learn to be a predator, and he learned the strengths and weaknesses of his car.

But the most promising improvement had come from Ken who even though he wasn't the fastest at uphill or downhill, he had begun to master both. Where at first he thought there was only drifting he had begun to see the usefulness of gripping in certain areas. He still had a long way to go but if he stayed on this road he would one day be great.

Sai drove towards the top of Akagi, tonight was the night that he'd tell them about the upcoming race.

Pulling into the parking lot at the top of the pass Sai climbed out of his car, his three young team members were sitting on the guardrail talking. Walking up to the he said, "What happening boys"

"Hi sempai how's it going" asked Takeo.

"I'm fine…well boys I got some news we have a race this Saturday 10pm." Sai looked at their faces to see their reactions. Ken nodded before returning his gaze back to the beautiful view, Takeo looked a little surprised and Benjiro pumped his fist in a show of excitement.

"So who are we racing?" asked Takeo standing up and walking towards his EK4.

"A team called TDA, Toyota Drift Alliance"

"I've never heard of them before, where are they from?" asked Benjiro

"Their new around here they usually race in Tokyo, and just because you haven't heard of them we can't take them lightly. From what I've heard they're suppose to be some fast drivers.

"Who will I be racing" asked Takeo.

"You'll be racing a Chaser Takeo, Benjiro you'll be racing an 86 Levin" as he said the car he saw Benjiro's face slump in disappointment.

"Don't underestimate the Levin Ben" stated Sai looking at the young racer.

"It's only running a 4AG, my GT-Four will annihilate it easily" boasted the overconfident racer.

"Well it running a 1JZ not a 4AG, so I don't think it'll be that easy"

Benjiro looked surprised he felt his confidence shirk at the sound of such a big engine in such a lightweight car. This made Sai smile; even though the young racer was right about himself having the advantage, but he still needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

"And Ken you'll be racing a ST205" Ken only nodded at hearing about hi opponent, and then he walked back to his S13 and fired the engine. Sai continued to talk to the other members as Ken took of downhill.

-----

Lately Ken only thought about driving, even as he slept his mind thought of driving. As he drifted around the corner he felt completely free, drifting wide he avoided a minivan driving up the pass. He pressed the gas down harder feeling his engine response eager pushing the car faster down the mountain road.

After exiting the pass he drove onto the highway, he didn't even know where he was going it just felt aw if the road was calling to his soul. He just had to drive, he was in a haze but he had no worries no problems nothing at all.

When he finally came out of his haze he found himself at Usui, he'd never driven the pass but he'd heard how fun it was. I pulled the car to the makeshift start line, rolling the car around the corner he slammed down the throttle making the S13 surge forward.

Slamming the shifter into second he raced towards the 1st corner kicking the clutch he drifted around the turn. Shifting into 3rd he heel/toe downshifted and drifted around the next turn, kicking the clutch throwing car in the opposite direction. Usui was better then he excepted, he through his car into the next turn when he noticed the headlights behind him.

As they headed down the next short straight the mysterious car flashed it's lights signaling a race. Ken smiled and slammed the shifter into 3rd racing forward. Gearing up to 4th he kicked the clutch and downshifted feint drifting into the next sweeping right hander, he looked over at the chasing car, it was a sky blue Sil80, and the driver was female.

Pushing the gas harder Ken slowly opened a lead, the Sil80 driver wasn't bad but her car didn't have the horsepower. After taking to S-turns they approached the infamous C-121 corner.

The driver of the Sil80, Miu Narita, first thought the S13 was one her Impact Blue teammates but it didn't have the badge. She thought the driver wasn't to bad but he wasn't from Usui so he'd fall prey to C-121. She geared up to 4th, her speedometer passed 120km/h, looked up to notice the S13 pulling away, she thought "this idiot doesn't even know what about to happen."

Ken's speed edged towards 150km/h, heel/toe downshifting from 5th to 3rd he kicked the back end out drifting with the nose of his S13 grazing the guardrail leaning a line of Blue paint. Ken looked over to see the Sil80 slowing falling behind, he kept his foot on the gas pulling away.

He smiled as he exited C-121, after a few more corner he had completely lost the Sil80, he continued down the pass, he looked at his gauges noticing he was low on fuel.

Pulling into the gas station at the base of Usui, Ken rolled down his window, the attendant walked over. "Hello sir what can I get you?"

"Fill it up wit high octane please"

At the same time Miu made it to the bottom of the pass, her face told the entire story. She couldn't believe that she'd just lost to a car from out of town. Parking in the gas station parking lot she leaded forward and tried to lay her head on her Sparco steering wheel but her Tanaka racing harness held her some what upright.

Sitting up letting out a loud sigh she noticed a Blue S13 sitting at the pump, it was the one she'd just raced. The driver was leaning against the door waiting for his gas to finish. He looked at him and thought "wow he's cute."

Pulling up next to him she climbed out of her bucket seat looking at him, "was that you just up on the pas." Ken seemingly in another dazed looked over to see who was asking, he turn to she a girl, and wow was she beautiful with long black hair with green tips and beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah that was me, so you were the one that challenged me. Your not half bad." Ken said walking to the other side of the car.

"Your pretty good yourself, nice to meet you I'm Miu Narita" and she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ken Suzuki" ken shook her hand lightly.

"So ken-san your not from around here are you?"

"No I live near Mt. Akagi." Ken leaned back against his car smiling.

"Oh I thought so because I've never seen you around here before. Do you come to Usui often?" asked Miu

"No but if all the girl are as beautiful as you then I might just have to come here more often" Miu looked away as her face turned beat red.

"So your with Impact Blue?" asked Ken

"Yeah but I just joined a few months ago though" said Miu with a wide smile.

"Oh ok I just joined a team myself" stated ken smiling back.

Looking at his watch ken said, "Well Miu-chan I'd love to stay and talk but I most be getting home"

"Oh well why don't I give you my number maybe one day week can have a rematch" said Miu writing down her number.

"Ok I'll do that, see you around" and with that Ken climbed back into the buck seat in his S13 and drove away. He smiled the entire way home as he thought of the angel he had just met.


	6. Chapter 5: hot nights on Akagi

**Saturday 9:45pm**

The week seemed to fly by Ken for the most part spent his free time with his new girlfriend Miu; they went from pass to pass drifting and having fun. They went to Myogi, Akina, Sitiama, even as far as Irohazaka. Ken was as happy as he'd been in months. He went to Akagi ready for his race and the beginning of his career.

Takeo after hearing how strong his opponent was felt discouraged, he drove down Akagi almost a hundred times trying to find a faster line. Even though he tried everything he could think of he only shaved 9 seconds off his personal best. He hoped this would make a difference, if it didn't he would have to make something up as he went.

Benjiro barely practiced he spent most of his time home watching JTCC races on TV. His mother didn't like the idea of him racing but knew that he'd do it with or without her permission.

-----

The gallery was slowly beginning to fill, nobody knew much about either team but they all wanted to see a good race. Some of the stronger teams were in attendance including the Redsuns, Razors Edge, Night Kids, Impact Blue, and Project D.

Sai planned to have the uphill race 1st so he sat at the bottom with Benjiro who was confident that this would be an easy win. He sat at the uphill start line revving his engine as TDA rolled up behind him. They brought all their cars lead by Bruce's Supra. Coming to a stop Nicole jumped out her car and stomped towards Sai who was leaning in the window of Ben's Celica.

"So you ready to lose, you Jap bastard" spat Nicole as she stood next to the ST185 tapping her toe.

"We really got to do something about that attitude of yours" replied Sai with a smirk on his face. Nicole lunged at Sai trying to hit him, "I smack that smirk off ya damn face" but before she could she was grabbed from behind.

"Nicole what did I tell you…Stop acting like that. Sorry about that, so what are we running first?" asked Bruce.

"We'll run the uphill 1st then the downhill, after that a combo up and down race and then we'll race. Sound good?" Sai shook his head as Nicole tried to rip her arm away from Bruce.

"No you bastard you're racing me or are you scared to get ya ass kicked by a woman" yelled Nicole yanking her arm out of Bruce's grip.

"Little girl your not skilled enough to race me ok so you'll be racing Ken in his S13, so be quiet and let the grown ups talk" and with that Sai leaned back in Ben's window and continued to talk to the young racer as Bruce drug Nicole away.

Sai looked over at Ben, "Ok don't underestimate ya opponent, she has at least 350hp and her cars lighter then yours so you may want to get ahead and use a superior grip to get a lead on her but you must watch ya tire pressure and brake heat or she'll catch you easily."

"Sempai don't worry I'm telling you there is no way that a girl nevertheless a girl driving a Hachi Roku Levin can beat me it'll be an easy race" Sai stepped beck as the Levin pulled alongside Ben's Celica.

Ben looked over at the girl who was bobbing her head to the music coming out of her headphones.

-----

On the side Takumi leaned against Keisuke's FD, next to the blonde haired race legend. "So Fujiwara what can you tell me about the two cars" asked Keisuke?

"Well the Hachi Roku has a 1JZ engine with around 350hp, which would make the front end heavier but she also has lightweight doors and fenders with as carbon fiber hood so that balances the weight difference a little" said the brown haired legend while unknown to him his mentor stood behind him listening.

"Ok what about the Celica?"

"Well it has an upgraded 3SGTe with over 450hp it using better tires with more grip and an upgrade suspension package, also muffler and header upgrades. It should have the edge on the uphill as long as its driver manages his tires well he should win. If he doesn't then he'll leave the door open for the Levin driver" said the knowledgeable professional racer.

"Good job Fujiwara, I see you continued to study cars after Project was finished" the brown haired racer turned to see none only then Ryosuke Takahashi standing behind him.

"Ryosuke-san I didn't see you back their" Takumi's face turned beet red as he looked at his mentor.

"Aniki when did you pull up I didn't see ya FC" asked Keisuke looking confused.

"I don't have the FC anymore brother I retired it for good and got something new brother" Ryosuke said walking around to the front of Keisuke's FD.

"What!?! What did you get a FD?" said an excited Keisuke.

"Calm down brother its right down there go see for ya self" both Keisuke and Takumi walked three down three cars and stood in front of pristine white FE3S with a Veilside body kit.

"Wow brother a SE, how much horsepower does it have?" asked Keisuke as he circled the Mazda, Takumi crouched down looking through the wheels at the upgraded suspension.

-----

At the start line Sai stood between both cars, he pointed at both racers who both revved their engines signaling that they were ready. Sai began the count down, 5 4 3 2 1 GO!!!

Both cars took of uphill the added traction from AWD system propelled the Celica into an early lead but the Levin was right on its bumper as the started uphill. Shifting up into 3rd Ben gripped a round the 1st uphill corner, a slight left.

Pushing the gas down harder Ben opened a slight leads over the Levin, heel/toe downshifting he dove into the next turn a right hander with the Levin drifting behind him.

He shook his head pressing the gas down harder opening a one car lead.

In the Levin Candice downshifted again drifting along the outside before hey pulled onto a long straight away.

She shifted up to 4th gear slowly pulling closer to the rear of the Celica, as they approached the next left hand turn, she heel toe downshifted and drifted behind the Celica that drifted along with her.

Seeing that the Levin was still right behind him Ben began to get frustrated, "WHAT THE HELL!?! There is no way that Levin should be able to keep up with me" screamed Ben as he broke hard and drove deep into the next corner.

-----

Back at the start line the radios came to life, "Ok this is turn 15 we can see the car's coming. The Celica is still in the lead but the Levin's right on his bumper. WHOA the Celica's brakes are glowing red wow. Turn 15 out."

Sai shook his head as the transmission ended; Ken looked in at him confused, "What's the problem sempai he's still in the lead?"

"If he keeps driving like that he won't be for long" said Sai looking at the young racer.

"Huh I don't understand" said Ken.

"He's not managing his tires and soon he'll lose grip and she'll be able to go right by him, he better hope it happens while he still has a chance to re-take the lead."

Ken looked up towards the mountain, he hoped that they wouldn't lose their first match.

-----

Back in the race Benjiro had begun to feel his tires lose grip on the turn in he fought hard to block the Levin which was attacking now on almost every corner. As he went into a right hairpin the Celica under steered heavily making it easy for the Levin to drift pass him.

He slammed his hand on his steering wheel and pressed the gas down trying to catch back up to the 86, he heel/toe downshifted and drifted around the next corner but the Levin maintained its one car lead.

Benjiro knew theirs were only to more places to pass, so he tried to catch the Levin before it was too late. Accelerating faster he slowly closed on the 86, but at the next corner the lead opened back up to a car length. He drifted around the next corner tat lead to the last straight away. He floored the gas using the horsepower advantage to pull up to the bumper of the Levin, moving to the inside they were coming to a brake battle.

Both breaking late the drifted around the corner with Benjiro drifting along the inside and Candice drifting on the outside, the came out of the corner side by side. But Candice had the inside for the next turn and pulled back into the lead.

-----

The radio came to life again as the two cars flew down the straight away. "Ok this is 30, the cars are coming towards us the Levin's in the lead but the Celica has the inside, oh their braking really late OH THEIR drifting, wow they came out of the corner side by side, OH but the Levin had the inside for the next turn an regained the lead. There aren't many more turn I guess the Levin's going to win, Turn 30 out."

Sai looked over at Team TDA who all began to celebrate all but Dante and Naoki who continued to listen for the finally word.

"why aren't you celebrating didn't you hear Candice won" asked Bruce looking at the two members. Naoki spoke first, "The race isn't over she could still lose", Dante nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are you talking about, the rest of the corners are to tight to pass. You don't know what your talking about" said Nicole before swing her hair and turning back to celebrate. This time Dante spoke, "actually the last corner is downhill and wide enough to pass on if you have enough balls and drive up on the sidewalk."

Bruce and Charles looked at Dante eyes big then turned their eyes to the radio as they waited for the final word, to the annoyance of Nicole, "come on we all know that that Jap ain't got the stones to try anything like that" just as she finished her sentence the radio came to life.

"This is the last corner; we can hear the cars coming. OK I can see them now the Levin is still in the lead it's…OH MY GOD THE CELICA WON, THE CELICA WON. HE USED THE SIDEWALK AND WON" screamed the radio man.

Nicole's mouth hung open as she couldn't believe that Candice lost. She looked towards Sai who looked over at her and just smiled. Nicole's face turned and she kicked the wheel of her Celica.

Sai climbed inside his R32 and started to make his way towards the top followed by the Chaser's.

Making it to the top about ten minutes later Sai climbed out of his car and walked towards Benjiro who leaning against his Celica smiling, "go race Ben go race."

"Thanks sempai but you were right I shouldn't have underestimated her she's a great driver. Also my tires are shot I really need to work on tire management" Sai was surprised at how Benjiro had seen the error of his ways. Maybe there was a future for him.

The team turned to see Naoki walking towards them, "Hello I'm Naoki Murakami, nice to meet you I'll be running the downhill."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sai Takashi, and this is Takeo Hidaka he'll be your opponent" Takeo bowed in respect and Naoki did the same before walking back to his car.

"OK Takeo, relax even though he a more experienced driver you still have a chance ok. They use very wide showy type drifts, so what you want to do is try go get on the inside of a turn and use ya superior grip to take the lead then block like crazy."

Takeo nodded the walked back over to his EK4 and pulled it to the line next to Naoki's Chaser. Sai walked behind the cars and held his hands up; both cars revved high as he started the count. 5 4 3 2 1 GO!!

The horse power difference was evident from the start as the Chaser pulled into the lead and opened a 1 and half car lead on the first uphill corner. Staring downhill Takeo gear up into 3rd and started after the silver Toyota.

For the 1st few corners the lead stayed the same as Takeo took the inside line sliding his Honda along the inside and just as Sai had told him the Chaser drifted wide outside with smoke pouring off his rear tires as he drifted.

As the pass got steeper and the turns more frequent Takeo EK4 slowly pulled back up behind Naoki's Chaser.

Coming towards a few hairpins Takeo tried with no luck to overtake the Chaser on the inside but every time Naoki would just block and retake the lead on the next corner.

Coming into the last hairpin Takeo drove deep into the inside pushing the peddle down with the rev limiter bouncing at 9000rpm's. as they came out of the corner Takeo had pulled his EK4 side to side with the Chaser and held the inside line as they enter the corner before the 1st and longest straight away.

Coming out of the turn Takeo up shifted to 4th then 5th trying to keep the lead but the Chaser pulled up alongside him easily.

Coming into the next corner a hard left the Chaser had the inside but Takeo braking a second later then the Chaser left foot broke, kicked his clutch and pulled the e-brake swing the car in front of the chaser and forcing the Chaser to concede the lead for the time being.

The spectators on the side of the road watched in a owe at the daring maneuver which could have easily caused a huge crash.

As they came to a left/right/left combo Takeo guarded the inside line and drifted around the inside of the 1st left but Naoki used his torque advantage to slide along the outside in an attempt to overtake on the right hander but Takeo blocked the last left not allowing the Chaser to use its full horsepower.

The racers were nearing the bottom and their weren't many good passing corners left. Takeo blocked hard trying to keep the Chaser behind him as they only had to turns to go. On the 2nd to last turn Naoki dove deep trying to cause Takeo to make a mistake but the young racer held strong. On the last corner Naoki drifted along the outside and tried to use his horsepower to win on the final straight they both flew towards the finish line neck an neck, crossing the finish line 1st by a nose the winner was…


	7. Chapter 6: The Calm

Sorry this took so long I've had a lot of different Ideas running through my mind plus I've just finished finals so please read and review thank you _

As they raced down the final straight everything seemed to be in slow motion; the spectators watched mesmerized, the EK4 and Chaser raced towards the finish line neck an neck. Takeo floored the gas pedal trying to pull every ounce of speed from the engine of the Honda. As he looked over at the faced of his opponent he watched in horror as the Toyota slowly edged in front of the EK4. Gripping the steering wheel hard unwilling to accept the facts Takeo watch powerlessly as the Chaser pulled ahead and won by a bumper.

Pulling his car off into the parking area off to the side of the road Takeo leaned forward resting his head on his steering wheel. He knew that he'd done all he could and that he should be proud, but that fact didn't ease the pain of losing your first race ever.

Replaying the entire race in his head he scrutinized every decision he'd made, his mind raced with the thought's of what if I'd done this or maybe I should've done that. Most of the ignorant on looker who knew nothing about racing nothing about speed gathered around the victories driver showering him with praises of 'you had I from the start' and 'he's not even in your class'.

Team TDA celebrated with their driver congratulating him on a good race but Naoki slowly made his way towards the parked Honda as the young driver finally stepped out of his vehicle.

"Good race" said Naoki extending his hand to the dismay of Nicole.

"Thanks" said Takeo shaking his hand, Nicole let out frustrated sigh at seeing this show of kindness.

Finally making it to the bottom and through the crowd of people that had now surrounded the to driver Sai walked up to Takeo setting his hand on the young mans slumped shoulder. Takeo looked up at him saying, "sorry sempai."

"You have nothing to apologize for Takeo you ran a amazing race and almost won even though he was more experienced and had more horsepower than you." said the leader with Ken nodding in agreement.

"Yeah he's right kid you almost had me there I got a little worried" said Naoki in an sincere tone.

Breaking in the middle all saw Nicole push into the group with an angry expression on her face, "are we gonna race or are you boys gonna make out". Looking up to see Kens reaction Sai saw the young man wading back through the crowd and over to his S13. This made Sai smile as Ken reminded him a lot of himself.

As the crowd dispersed returning to their vantage points and awaiting the start of the next race, the two cars the S13 and the ST205 made their ways to the start line. At the start line Nicole revved her engine of Celica hard making the car rock slightly, looking over to see what panic she'd caused her young opponent, she only found a ice cold and focused gaze as Ken kept his eyes on the road not even glancing over at the Toyota. Seeing the only made Nicole rev harder in frustration. Some of the gallery cheered while many other like Ryosuke Takahashi just shook their head, such a showing was a disgrace to all street racers but he like many others knew that she'd see the error of her ways.

Walking in between the cars Sai held his hands high and began the count, 5 4 3 2 1 GO!!

The Celica after it's big show suffer heavy tire spin allowing the S13 to easily take the lead as Ken shifted smoothly and began uphill with the GT-Four right behind him.

Clearing the 1st few corners easily Ken pressed the throttle down harder forcing the Celica driver to match his pace.

As far as horsepower went they were almost even as well as skill, even though the Celica was AWD and had the handling advantage it had lost a lot of grip from the opening tire spin and Ken knew it.

As the incline increased Ken focused more on conserving his tires the best he could, the training Sai and gave him was helping but he truly needed to focus. Accelerating and braking smoothly Ken both gripped and drifted the corners on the way up, glancing at his rearview mirror Ken smirked at how close the Toyota was to his rear bumper.

She was trying hard to pressure him into making a mistake, but her pressure nothing compared Benjiro, Takeo, or Miu; and it was not in the same galaxy of the pressure Sai had put on him the one time he chased him uphill.

Drifting around the next corner and onto the first long straight away Ken up shifted into 3rd then 4th opening a small lead on the lag Toyota. Nicole had felt the grip on the tires slow deteriorate rapidly since the beginning to the race and she been having to fight to keep the car on the road. She hadn't changed her tires since their last race so they were already worn and now with Ken steadily increasing the pace she knew their was no way she could when, but her pride wouldn't let her quit. Pressing down the throttle harder she continue chasing the Nissan.

Seeing this made ken happy, he told see the Celica twitch in his rear view and he knew that her tires were worn so he pushed the pace harder. They were more then half way up the course so he abandoned his tire saving strategy and went all out diving into the corner faster and harder.

Seeing this as a challenge Nicole dove into the corner just as hard in pursuit, with every corner the handling worsened and it became harder for her to drive but she wouldn't give a inch.

As they approached the turn around at the top of Mt. Akagi the radio's at the bottom of the pass came to life.

"Ok this is the turn around I can hear the cars approaching the top…"

"Ok here they come the S13 is still in the lead with the Celica right behind it…"

"The S13 drifted close to the pin where the Celica's line seemed a little rough she almost hit the guardrail and their starting back downhill…turn around out."

After hearing the report their was a slight buzz about who was going to prevail, leaning again her blue Sil80 Miu smiled as she talked with the driver from razors edge that had walked over and started talking to her.

"So isn't your boyfriend the guy in the S13?" asked the racer?

"I don't have a boyfriend, he's just a friend nothing more" replied Miu with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"He's not manly enough for me I need some one strong in my life, and that's not him. But maybe that's you" she said boldly.

"Maybe, well why don't you give me your number and maybe we can see" said the racer holding out his phone.

Taking the phone Miu typed in her name and number then handed it back to the man who then walked back to his team.

Back in the race Ken had began to attack the downhill at suicidal speeds lengthening his lead on the Celica. Drifting around the next corner he pushed the peddle harder, the Toyota was still somewhat keeping up with him but it was obvious that her tires were almost bold.

Unwilling to accept the truth Nicole forged on pushing her car harder. Downshifting and kicking the clutch she drifted he ST205 around the 1st corner of a S-turn then braked and kicked the clutch drifting around the next corner.

No matter what technique she used the gap only widened, beginning to feel desperate she began engine braking with the clutch and drifting barely keeping the car on the road.

As they approached the bottom of the mountain Ken feinted drifted around a hard right hand turn, hitting the gas hard as he exited the corner.

Then coming to the next corner he heel/toe downshifted and drifted easily and by this time the Celica was no longer in his rearview mirror. Their were only three corners left when he heard the loud screeching and the sound of trees snapping.

The sounds alarmed him and as he approached the next corner a left hander he saw in his rear view the Celica come out of the trees barely missing a group of spectators who were standing behind the guard rail. Pulling the E-brake Ken came to a stop and raced towards the mangled car.

At the bottom the news came over the radio, "THE CELICA CRASHED OH MY THIS IS BAD THEIRS PARTS EVERYWHERE". The message made both Sai, Bruce and Ryosuke run towards their vehicles and race towards the scene.

As they approached they first spotted Kens Nissan parked in the road, their were pieces of the Toyota all over the road. They raced towards the car just as Ken and a few others were pulling the unconscious body of Nicole from the mangled wreckage.

Getting to her Ryosuke checked for a pulse only find a faint one; she obviously had a broken arm dislocated shoulder broken ankle and at least a few broken ribs but he was worried about internal bleeding.

"Ok we need to get her to a hospital now she only has a faint pulse" screamed Ryosuke as they lifted her limped body carefully into the seat of his SE. Bruce and Ken's faces were pale at seeing woman so lifeless.

Looking up at the hole created by the Celica and the trees that had been knocked over and destroyed. Rubbing his temple he turned to see Bruce walking towards him.

"Umm I think it's best if we call it a night my team concedes the lost to yours" said Bruce regaining some color.

"Yeah I also believe that that would be best the cops will be here soon plus you have more important things to worry about, if you still want to race maybe we could work something out but for now go be with the girlfriend" said Sai with that Bruce shook his hand and sprinted towards his Supra.


	8. Chapter 7: Approaching Darkness

With the crash the remaining race was all but cancelled, the road was littered was body parts and glass and many of the spectators had already left the mountain before the police showed up. The members of S/A with the remaining members of TDA began the slow job of clearing the road.

After removing the mangled Toyota and sweeping the road removing the shattered glass along with the fluids from the road it was finally cleared just as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

Driving to his apartment Sai parked his R32 in the garage and slowly made his way into his home. Kicking off his shoes as he enters the apartment he slowly drug his drained body into his room, flopping on the bed passing out almost instantly. As he slowly drifted deeper into sleep he heard the unwanted sound of his cell phone vibrating loudly, twisting his head in the direction of the horrid sound he waited for the person to hang up, a pun hearing the vibrating stop Sai let out a content sigh and returned his to his pillow. At that exact time the he exhaled loudly as once again his phone began to vibrate, snatching the phone off the table next to his bed he flipped it open answering,

"HELLO" said Sai voice filled with anger.

"Whoa man what's ya problem, is that the way you greet a friend" asked the person on the other line? The voice sounded familiar but with Sai in the state he was in his mind wasn't coming up with anything, rubbing his hand over his forehead Sai took a few deep breaths trying to compose himself.

"Yo Sai you still there, heellllooooo, I know you can here me"

"Yeah yeah I'm here so what do you want it's kind of early?"

"Huh, what are you talking about it's almost 10am."

"Look I'm just getting to bed so if you could hurry it up I would appreciate it" pausing in realization Sai looked at the phone shaking his head, "Daijiro what the hell do you want?"

"Ahh so you finally remember me old friend, it took you long enough, you know if I didn't know you well I'd probably take that as an insult. I mean how could forget me..." letting out a loud exhale Sai let his annoyance be known. "Ok ok ok I just called to tell to that I'm in Tokyo and was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch or something, you know catch up?"

"Not today Dai, I had a long night and I don't think I'm leaving my bed today but maybe tomorrow"

"Alright man see you tomorrow, oh and by the way I thought you might want to know that she's here to, said something about heading up to Gunma to check out the scene."

Hanging up his phone Sai sat it on the tab le before rolling back into the middle of the bed, at any other time the mention of her would have been net with anger and contentment but for now all he wanted to do was sleep.

The Next Day

12:40pm

Walking out of his home Sai slid his glasses on his face; it was as warm day so just wore a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. Walking to his Nissan he ran is hand over his oldest friend, opening the driver side door he slid into the familiar seats inserting the key in the ignition. As he turned the key he heard the worn engine strain to start, patting the dash he watched the tachometer needle jump between 900 and 1000 rpm's. Putting it in reverse the silver R32 lurched backwards backing out of the garage, inserting it into 1st Sai began his way towards Tokyo. Pulling onto the highway he stepped on thee throttle shaking his head at the delay in the acceleration, settling into a cruising speed he headed toward Tokyo.

After almost 2 hours Sai had made it to Tokyo and then began his journey to the restaurant that he and Dai had agreed a pun earlier that morning. Being close to midday the road had began to fill with people getting off work so it took him long to get there, parking on the street he stepped out of his R32 and made his way into the diner.

Walking through the doors he scanned the floor, the diner was mostly empty except for a couple that sat at one end, a man in suit and someone sitting in the corner booth reading the newspaper. Walking towards the man with the news paper he saw black spiked hair of Daijiro on the other side, sliding into the other side of the booth he looked over at the man as the waitress made her way over towards their table.

"Hello sir, I'm a Aya, I'll be your waitress" smiled the young brunette. "So may I take your order sir's?"

"Umm yes I'll have a omelet and pancakes" said Sai handing her the menu, "Oh and coffee?"

Shaking his head Dai folded his paper down looking up at the young woman, looking her up and down he smiled folding his paper back up, "I'll just have some soup thank you." Taking the menu the woman took one more glance at Sai before making her way back towards the kitchen. Returning with Sai coffee she turned and quickly made her way to another table of people who had just walked in. Pour sugar into his coffee Sai looked out at his R32; stirring the hot coffee he took a sip then began pouring more sugar, tasting it again he nodded his head as he slowly sipped the coffee.

"So how's the 32, it sounded different when you pulled up" asked Dai without looking up from his paper.

"It's old and beat up, I've been hard on it over the years, and now it's showing it's age. It's been slowly losing horsepower over the last month or so, and I've started to see stress fractures in the body"

"Such a beautiful machine, but you had it since what 95"

"Yeah I've been thinking maybe it's time for something new"

Looking over his paper Dai smiled hearing what Sai said, "wow I never thought I'd here you saying that man, don't tell me you've grown up?"

"Shut up"

Daijiro laughed under his breathe as the waitress returned with their order, folding the paper in half and sitting it next to him Daijiro smiled wide as the aroma of the soup filled his nostrils. "Thank you" said Dai as he picked up his spoon, sipping the broth of the soup he closed his eyes enjoying the savory sensation. As Sai watched this he could do noting but shake his head, if he had any doubt that this was same man he'd known in Osaka they had all been proven not to be true.

Finally looking up from the bowl, to a sip of water picking his chop sticks up, "so have you given any thought to what the next car will be" asked Dai as he slurped some noodles?

Chewing the pancake Sai nodded his head reaching into his pocket retrieving a small folded piece of paper, reaching his arm out he handed it to Dai. Taking a bite of his omelet Sai watched as Dai unfolded the paper, a smirk came over his face as he read the paper. Holding the paper up in disbelief Dai looked over at Sai who just nodded again taking a sip of coffee.

"You know how rare this is, how much it's gonna cost. And how do you plan on finding this" asked Dai, looking up Sai nodded his head towards Dai.

"Oh no, no way, no no no no no, I refuse" stated Dai folding his arms, seeing this Sai tilted his head with an accusing look on his face. "Oh that's so wrong, ok I'll find it but after this you can't hold that over my head anymore got it?"

Nodding in agreement Sai returned to eating, finishing his food he sat back and looked out the window at the people walking down the street. He had a question in his mind, but as much as he wanted to know he'd didn't just as much. Finally making up his mind he looked over at Dai, "so why is she here?"

"I thought you'd never ask" said Dai as he took another sip of water, "well from what I've heard she's looking for something or someone." "1st I'd heard of it was just after you left she went to everybody looking for you; Keiji, Nikko, Suzu, she even went to old man Bolin. Now of course none of them knew where you were so then she came to see me, I told her I didn't know anything and I wasn't lying. Now I knew ya cell number but she didn't ask for all that, after she came to me it seems she went to that snake Ryuu. He's had it put for you for years so of course he told her about your boat ride into Tokyo."

"That snake bastard" groaned Sai as he slammed his hand down on the table drawing looks for the diner's occupants!

"Yeah, so last week she hopped on cargo ship and now she's here looking for you" said Dai as he drank thee remainder of the broth from the bowl. Standing Sai said his goodbyes reaching in his pocket to pay his half of the bill only to waved off by Daijiro. Leaving the diner Sai slowly walked to the R32 as he slowly began to digest all he'd just heard. Climbing into the bucket seats he sat staring at his Sparco steering wheel. His eyes gazed over as thoughts off her flooded his mind

The ride back to Gunma was all a blur, with all he'd heard Sai's mind was overloaded. As he'd tried to leave his past in Osaka he hadn't thought of her in the weeks since his return, but now that all changed; he'd thought he'd gotten away but it all just followed him here. Coming out of his daze Sai found himself a top mount Akagi sitting on the bonnet of his R32 he looked out over the city as sun slowly shank over the horizon and the light's of business and homes could be seen. Running his hand through his silver hair Sai sighed leaning back staring up at the sky as the stars could be seen before thee light's came on hiding them from view.

Being a Monday Sai had the pass to himself; he heard few cars come up the mountain after the sun went down. Staring into the open sky Sai's thought's went to her and that day.

_**Flashback **_

_Sai had been relaxing in his grandmothers' living room when his cell rang, looking at the caller I.D he saw a unfamiliar number, "hello" answered Sai as looked at the paper holding the phone to his ear._

"_Hey Sai its Nikko"_

"_Oh hey Nikko, I didn't recognize this number, what you got another phone?"_

"_Oh no my cells dead I'm on a pay phone, but that's not why I called man you need to get over here to the Love hotel now"_

"_Why what's going on" asked Sai sitting up._

"_Man you wouldn't believe me if I told you just get over here now and hurry" with that Nikko hung up the phone leaving Sai with a confused look on his face. Having known Nikko for close to 12 years Sai knew he wasn't one to cry wolf for no reason. Jumping up Sai threw his shoes on running out to his R32; starting it he began drive towards the hotel which was only a few blocks away from his grandmothers' home. Parking behind Nikko's Celica Sai climbed out looking at Nikko who was running towards his car, "what's so important Nikko?"_

"_Get in your car" said Nikko as he climbed in the passenger seat, "follow that Celica!"_

_Pulling off Sai complied looking over at Nikko who was breathing heavily having just sprinted half a block, "so who's in the car?"_

"_Just…drive…you'll…see" replied Nikko in between breathes, still confused Sai studied the Celica, it didn't belong to anyone he knew. After following it for 5 minutes or so the car finally came to a stop, parking behind a minivan on the street Sai watched intently hoping to see the reason of him being there. After a few moments he watched as thee passenger side door open, a young woman stepped out; she seemed familiar but she ha her back to him so he couldn't she her face. She had on a mini skirt and a shirt that showed most of her back with high heels, she was average height nothing to special._

"_Who is she Nikko" asked Sai looking over at his friend?_

_Nikko didn't answer he just pointed, looking in the direction he was pointing in Sai watched as the woman rounded the front of the car and her face came into view. Mouth dropping open Sai watched as his girlfriend Miki leaned in the driver side window embracing the driver in a passionate kiss._

_Watching in horror Sai stepped out of his car, his head was spinning as his brain tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Moving in a daze he began to run towards her as rage began to fill his mind, finally pulling back from her kiss Miki saw something out the corner of her eye, looking up just in time to see Sai approaching. Looking in the mirror the driver climbed out as Miki tried to intercept Sai,_

"_Sai what are you doing here" asked Miki as he put her hand on Sai chest looking up into his cold eyes?_

"_What the hell are you doing wit him, huh, what the hells going on?" yelled Sai as he grabbed her arms._

"_Ouch Sai your hurting me" whimpered Miki as she tried to back away, moving to protect his date the driver f the Celica grabbed Sai pulling him off Miki. Blacking out Sai grabbed the man's suit jacket sleeve and collar judo tossing him face first into the cold pavement. Jumping on his chest Sai began raining down vicious blow to the already bloodied and unconscious man. One after another they slowly deformed the mans face until he was almost unrecognizable. In an attempt to help Miki grabbed Sai's arm but was shaken off and fell twisting her ankle in her high heels. After delivering six more bone shaking punches to the unconscious man Nikko finally tackled him and restrained him against the pavement. Roaring like a wild animal Sai struggled against Nikko's arm lock, finally calming down Nikko let him to his feet before checking the bloody man. Walking away Sai shrugged off Miki again as she tried to stop him, looking down at her Sai jogged back to his R32 and drive off into the approaching night._

Rubbing his eyes Sai sat up realizing he was still a top Mt. Akagi, cracking the neck and back he walked to the driver side of the Nissan climbing in. Flexing his left hand Sai shook the thoughts out of his mind and began his way back down the mountain and towards his home


	9. Chapter 8: new hope

Once again he found himself having the same dream, ever since the day of his 1st race and subsequently his 1st lose Takeo found himself once again in the cockpit of his EK4 speeding down Akagi .

Looking out ahead he saw the same silver Chaser diving into the next corner, remembering how he'd lose Takeo wrench his hands on the steering wheel and ground his teeth as he jumped on the throttle clawing at the taillights of the bulky Toyota. Diving into the corners with a recluse abandon he pulled inches closer to his goal.

Jerking the wheel hard he dove into the last corner pulling along side the Chaser, as they flew down the final straight Takeo stood on the throttle calling every last pony to arms but once again he watched the silver Toyota Chaser pull just ahead and cross the finish line ahead of him again.

Violently jumping up from what he now considered his nightmare Takeo grinding his teeth holding back his want to yell at the top of his lungs. Throwing back thee sheet that had been covering him he swung his feet out of bed, looking over at his bedside clock it read "2:29 am:". With an annoyed sigh he grabbed the blue jeans he'd wore the previous day, stuffing his legs in the holes he stood grabbing his sweat shirt walking out of his room.

Being sure not to awaken any of his sleeping family Takeo made his way downstairs. Sitting down he slid his white tennis shoes, grabbing his keys he quietly went out thee door and slid into the driver seat of his Honda. Starting the engine sat for a moment listing to the quiet purr of the engine before pushing it into gear and pulling from in front of his home. Making his way to the summit off mount Akagi Takeo pulled his car up to the place that was considered the start line.

Breathing deeply he revved the engine; closing his eyes he gripped the steering wheel tightly revving the engine harder. Opening his eyes he focused on the road ahead of him, raising the rpm's up to 3200 he launched off the line speeding downhill. As he began taking the corners he once again felt as if he was chasing an invisible foe.

He could almost see the silver Chaser leading him down the mountain, pushing harder he chased his inner phantom down the mountain. Using every line he knew he struggled to overtake the phantom Toyota.

He had forgotten why he'd even come up to Akagi, he was now completely focused on beating the Chaser. Half way through his solo race downhill Takeo was pulled back to reality be a pair of headlights behind him.

Looking into the rearview mirror he couldn't see the car but the pronounced sound of a turbo could be heard over the tame sound of his EK4. In no mood to be beaten again Takeo returned his focus to the road and continued his race downhill. Entering each corner at full race speed he was surprised to see that the mysterious car was still glued to his bumper.

Gritting his teeth Takeo pushed his car towards its limits trying to pull away, but on the next straight he watched as a midnight blue EG6 pulled alongside him. The driver was an older man; looking over at him he could see the man relaxing as he easily pulled ahead of Takeo's Ek4.

Takeo fought hard the rest of the way down but in the end didn't have enough to pass the blue EG6.

At the bottom the Eg6 pulled over and the driver stepped out, parking behind the blue Honda Takeo exhaled as he leaned his head onto the steering wheel. Releasing his seatbelt Takeo stepped out of the car just as the man made it to the front of his EK4.

"Hey kid that was some nice driving, you're pretty good" stated the grey haired man as he ran his hand over the hood of the EK4.

"Yeah thanks but it wasn't good enough you still beat me here" replied Takeo as he leaned against the driver side door running his hands through his short brown hair.

"Well I have a life time of more experience son, so you shouldn't be down about not beating an old fart like me" said the man with a hefty laugh.

"Maybe but your not the first person I've lost to" said Takeo as he starred off into space.

"Yeah I saw your race on Saturday, it was close, you almost pulled out the win you shouldn't be down just learn from that lose and make yourself better so that next time you will win" said the man extending his hand, "Oh and by the way I'm Michihiro."

"Yeah good to meet you, I'm Takeo" said Takeo shaking the grey haired mans out stretched hand.

"So how long have you been racing Takeo, I haven't seen you race before Saturday" asked Michihiro as he leaned against the hood of the EK4.

"Well that's not surprising; Saturday was actually my first race"

"Really, wow kid you have some true skill boy, only losing by a bumper to Naoki Murakami is amazing. Its true that he's now running that heavy Chaser but still you put up one hell of a fight" stated Michihiro as he ran his hand through his grey and black goatee.

Even though Takeo felt good that he'd even been in the race at the end and appreciated the compliment from Michihiro he still shake the fact that both Ken and Benjiro won their races and he'd been the only one to lose. Hearing Takeo's disheartened sigh and seeing the depressed look on his face Michihiro stood taking a look at Takeo's Honda as the sun slowly began to crest the horizon.

Squatting down in front of the car he study the low budget aftermarket suspension and stock brake system. Standing hearing his old knees crack he walked around to the front of the Ek4, "hey could you pop the hood please?"

Coming out his daze Takeo looked into over at Michihiro confused before reaching in the window and popping the hood. Walking around the front of the car Takeo watched as Michihiro leaned down looking at the engine and the upgrades he could see.

For the most part it was still fairly stock other then a few pieces he'd put on before, listening Takeo could hear different sounds as Michihiro continued his expedition then without a word he walked around to thee driver side leaning his head in the window looking at the dash. Nodding his head he stepped back folding his arms deep in thought. Watching this Takeo stared confused until finally the awkward silence was broken with a question.

"Takeo if you don't mind me asking, who helped you with set up on the car?"

"Hmmm I was helped by everyone on my team as well as my boss. Why?"

"And do any of them drive a FF?"

"No" replied Takeo with a confused expression on his face.

"I kind of figured that when I looked at your suspension set up, its obvious that wile they are pretty good at tuning they have little or no experience with FF cars, there for they adapted things they knew from other layouts and tried to tune your EK4. Now it was ok but if you're going to advance you need to learn from someone with experience with FF's. I would tell you to go to Toudou Juku but I'm just guessing that you probably can't afford such an expensive school."

"Yeah that's true and my parents can't send me either"

Exhaling loudly Michihiro stretched his back then ran his over his face before turning back to Takeo, "well I guess I'll just have to teach you my self." Hearing this Takeo's mouth hung open as he failed to understand what he'd just been told.

"Yes you heard me right, I did some rally and touring car racing in my younger days and after that I began developing suspensions for FF and AWD rally cars so I know a little, probably not more then the famed Toudou but I have my knowledge. So why don't you come by work shop tomorrow and we'll get started, here's the address" writing the address onto a small piece of paper Michihiro handed it to Takeo who just nodded as he was still processing the information.

Walking back to his own Honda opening the door he turned watching Takeo as the light bulb finally seemed to come on and a wide smile came across his face.

Finally looking up Takeo watched as Michihiro's EG6 drove away, turning his head he watched the sun rise before climbing into his car and making his way home.

Parking behind his father's sedan Takeo climbed out of the EK4 walking in the front door he almost ran into is father who was readying to leave for work. Saying a quick hello he watched his father walk out the door and get into the sedan pulling away a few minutes later.

About to make his way upstairs for some much needed sleep, he froze as he heard the faint voices of his twin older sisters stirring from their respective rooms.

Turning around he made his way in the kitchen, rubbing his stomach he decided to make himself a quick breakfast before the circus came down.

Picking up the day's news paper that his father had left on the table Takeo ate some toast while he sipped tea.

Shortly after he heard the familiar sound of bickering and yelling coming towards the kitchen, shaking his head he flipped continued to read the paper as the argument grew until their mother came into the kitchen upset.

Smiling he listened off hand as both girls were scolded, it seemed that today couldn't get any better.

Coming out of his room Sai tossed his cell phone on the couch, he'd been waiting for a call all day but hadn't yet received one call. Grabbing a soda he flopped in the middle of the couch taking a large gulp of his soda Sai lazily began flipping through the channels, settling on a replay of a touring car race from a few days ago he sunk further down into the couch.

Picking up his phone staring at it as if to will it to ring, after a few moments Sai let of a frustrated sigh, just then he felt the phone vibrate in his hand.

Answering Sai said "Damn Dai it took you forever, man was it that hard to find one car, it know its rare but damn."

"What are you talking bout Sai, and whose Dai?" asked Matsumoto, "I called to see if you were coming by the shop today?"

"Err, sorry Matsumoto" said Sai with embarrassment evident in his voice, "I thought you were someone else"

"Yeah I guess I'll be down a little later Matsumoto, I'm kind of waiting for an important phone call"

"Ok Sai, I guess I'll see you then" said Matsumoto just as Sai closed his phone, looking at the phone strangely Matsumoto shook his head putting the phone down, and returning to the expense reports he was reading.

Just as Sai was about to toss his phone again it once again began to vibrate in his hand, checking the number this time as to not make an complete fool of his self Sai answered saying, "Dai please tell me you found it man."

"Of course, don't tell me you actually doubted me old friend" asked a chuckling Daijiro?

"Shut up Dai and give me the address"

Quickly writing down thee address and the price, "well this is actually less then I thought I'd be, but thanks Dai well gotta go" said Sai as he hung up the phone jumping up of the couch headed towards the door.

After three hours, a train and two taxi's Sai found himself at the address.

Walking up to the elderly women Sai cleared his throat to let his presents be known, "excuse me ma'am I don't mean to bother you but I'm here about the car for sale", Sai said as he bowed.

"Huh, oh you're here about the car, well its over here on the side of the house" said the gray haired lady as she slowly made her way over towards the car with Sai in tow.

"Well I assume you know the price I'm asking young man" said the woman as she turned to face Sai who now had a wide grin on his face as he crouched looking at the car?

"Yes" said Sai as he pulled a prepared check from his pants, "that is the price right?"

Looking at the check the woman smiled producing two sets of keys handing both to Sai who took both walking to the driver side climbing. Starting the engine he ran his hand over the dash of the car, he could tell the car hadn't been opened in months or years, looking at his hand covered in dust.

Rolling down the window he smiled and waved at the woman as she made her way back towards the front of her home.

Four hours later Sai pulled up to the Zero Speed Performance shop parking out front and walking in he found thee front desk empty and simply walked into the back finding Matsumoto in his office. "So Matsumoto where's everyone at it's a ghost town out there?"

"Oh well Benjiro and Ken are out on deliveries and it was a slow day so I sent the other mechanics home" stated Matsumoto as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes, "so what've you been you to lately haven't seen you around lately?"

'Yeah I've been having some troubles with the R32 so I've effectively parked it this week" Sai said unable to control the grin on his face.

"Really" asked Matsumoto sarcastically, "then what's with thee goofy smile on your face, it doesn't seem to me that your worried about your prized possession?"

"Well its not that I'm unconcerned it's just that I've been pretty rough on that car over the year; it's been almost totaled twice and been through hundreds of races from touge to highway. I'm actually surprised it took this long to be honest wit you" said Sai as he leaned back looking up at the ceiling.

"So"

"So what?"

"What are you gonna do, get another R32 or something new" asked Matsumoto as he sat up in his seat looking to Sai for an answer.

"Well actually" said Sai trying to hold back his laughter as he looked towards his old friend, "I just came from picking my new car up"

"Wha what, what kind is it" asked Matsumoto standing leaning across his desk with a confused and annoyed look on his face, "how can you just sit their like that Sai?"

'Calm down I already know what it is if you want to know then go and look, it's the black Nissan"

Getting up Matsumoto walked out looking at all the cars parked in front of the shop, stopping at the front of the only black car; at first he couldn't see anything special about it until he noticed the decal on the side. After reading it his mouth hung wide as he shook his head in disbelief.

Pulling up to thee shop in the tow truck Benjiro notice his boss standing out front, staring at a black car that hadn't been there when he had left. Parking he climbed out the truck walking through the shop, standing next Matsumoto he looked at the car. To him it just looked like a S14 with a vented hood and aftermarket body kit; figuring that it was something personal he returned to the front desk.

Walking back to his office Matsumoto flopped in his chair looking over at Sai, "where in the hell did you find a car like that?"

"Hahaha, I brought it off an elderly woman near Sitiama" laughed Sai looking at the perplexed expression all over Matsumoto's face.

"Wow, so what are you gonna do to it" asked Matsumoto.

"Umm overhaul the engine and all new suspension, but I'm leaving the body stock for now"

"Such an amazing machine and your gonna change everything about it" Matsumoto shook his head rubbing his temples.

Just like he was told to Takeo found his way up to a garage like structure in Tochigi near Happogahara. Parking next to a familiar EG6 Takeo out of his car just came walking up, "Ah Takeo I see you made it, hope the direction were good."

"Yes sir I found this place ok" said Takeo feeling a little uneasy.

"Well come on in I was just about to start working on one of my EK9's, would you like to help?" asked Michihiro.

"Sure I'll help" walking into the garage Takeo's mouth hit the floor as he looked at all the equipment in the building including a lift that presently had a lime white EK9 lofted into the air, "wow this is a lot off tools."

"Yeah well a married man has to have his sanctuary" lowering the Honda Michihiro slid on some work gloves, "ok Takeo put on those gloves on the table and get ready for your 1st lesson.

To be continued…

a/n well this is my lastest update please read and tell me what you think thank you


	10. Chapter 9: incoming pain

Walking into his home Sai Takashi kicked off his shoes before walking toward his bedroom, opening the door he made his way over to his armoire grabbing a towel he walked into the bathroom to take a much needed hot shower.

Returning to his room after an almost hour long shower he felt refreshed and yet he was still exhausted; in the too weeks following his receiving his Nissan 270R he found himself on most nights out in his small garage working on the car. And for the past week he had only gotten 4 hours of sleep total.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he found his want to lay back and sleep the day away, looking at the red number on the digital clock told him that it was already 6:45 and he need to hurry if he wanted to make it to Tokyo in time. Willing his tired body into action he walked over to his closet, staring absent mindedly at the clothes hanging before him Sai grabbed the 1st suit he touched.

Walking out of the house leather carrying bag in hand, he walked up to the driver side of the now finished Nissan opening the door, sliding he weary body into the black Bride racing seats. Starting the newly rebuilt SR-20 motor he allowed himself to take in the rhythmic sound as he closed his eyes and sunk down farther into the seats.

Feeling his mind begin to slip Sai eased the shifter into gear pulling away from his house. Looking down at the fuel gauge he hastily pulled into the 1st gas station he came across, while the attendant pumped the gas Sai made his way to the vending machines buying to canned coffees. Down the 1st one quickly he walked back to his car just returned the cap to the car, paying the bill he pulled out of the gas station and began his long drive to Tokyo.

After sitting in meeting for the last 6 hours Sai was relieved when he was able to make his way out of the cooperate building he was seemingly held and tortured in and over to his car.

Running his hand along the roofline he opened the driver door placing his bag behind the seat, climbing in he started the car quickly making his way out of the parking garage.

Due to Sai's need to put the car through its paces Sai return ride to Gunma took a third of the time it normally would.

Noting the time it took him Sai smiled as he pulled off the highway; noticing he was once again low on fuel Sai pulled into a gas station. While waiting for an attendant he noticed two other cars parked at the pumps a Silver EVO V and a Blue FD. Turning his gaze to the driver he saw two female drivers both younger than him but older then ken and the rest of his team. Turning his head to the sound of someone knocking on the window he rolled down the window, "Good evening sir can I help you" asked the attendant?

"Fill it up with High Octane" replied Sai as he stepped out of the car now gaining the attention of the two drivers, who now noticing him had been staring at him conversing amongst themselves.

Turning to the sound of approaching foot steps Sai found both drivers approaching him, the shorter of the two a brunette study his car while the other who had obviously dyed her hair red continued towards him.

"Hello, umm we saw the sticker on your car and was wondering were you a racer" asked the red head as the other joined her side.

"Well yes I race with a team called The Shadow Angels here on Akagi" Sai answered with a slight smile on his face.

"Ok well my name is Kumiko Fujii and this is my younger sister Yumiko" bowed both girls.

"My name is Sai Takashi, nice to meet you" Sai replied bowing his head.

"We race with a team called Team Slip Stream and we were wondering if you wanted to race against us" asked Yumiko.

"Hmmm maybe the other in my team probably would but not me" stated Sai

"Why not" asked a confused Kumiko?

"Well to put it bluntly, racing against you would mostly likely be a complete waste of my time" stated Sai in a matter of fact tone.

Sai smirked as he watched a complete look of anger and disbelief come over the two girls faces; "WELL mister high and might, I don't know who you THINK you are but you aren't that good or I would've heard of you" hissed Yumiko before turning and stomping away with Kumiko in toe.

With an amused smile on his face Sai handed the attendant his money, climbing back into his Nissan he pulled back onto the road and made his way to Z.S. performance shop.

Parking in front next to Benjiro's Celica Sai climbed out walking into the shop, he was greeted by Benjiro "Afternoon sempai, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, a little tired but that's normal" said Sai with a small smile, "so where's Takeo and Ken I need to speak with all of you?"

"Their in the garage with Matsumoto sempai" answered Benjiro as he put down the magazine he'd been holding and began to make his way out towards the garage where the sound of air tools could be heard.

Following behind Benjiro Sai stepped into the garage making his way over to the R33 that sat on the lift lowered to the ground while Matsumoto and his two other young team members were inspected it at the moment. Leaning over into the engine bay Sai watched as they tried to asses the problem.

"Well the man said after having the engine overhauled at a speed shop near Sitiama he went onto the high to break it in and when went to shift into 5th the power dropped dramatically, so boys give me some suggestions" stated Matsumoto as looking at the two young men.

Rubbing his hand on his chin Ken seemed to mull over the question, while Takeo took another look under the hood. There was a long silence before Ken finally spoke up, "well maybe the other shop put the engine back improperly that might that problem."

"Hmmm that is a distinct possibility but if they had he would've notice a lot sooner" after thinking Ken nodded in agreement, "do you have an idea Takeo?"

"Well" spoke Takeo shyly, "maybe there is a problem with the ECU, even though he overhauled the engine it looks like kept the factory ECU."

"Yes that is true and you really should replace your ECU after putting more power into the engine but the R33's ECU can take the extra horsepower, butt that was a good guess" stated Matsumoto with a smile.

"So no clue: asked Matsumoto turning around looking at Benjiro who shook his head, "what about you Sai what do you think could be the problem?"

Walking over to the driver side of the R33 Sai peered into the engine bay, standing he turned to meeting everyone's stares as they awaited his answer, "well the problem is very simple and something many people over look when updating their cars"

"Really" asked a surprised Ken?

"Yes the problem is right here" answered Sai pointing down into the small void behind the engine.

All three young men peered down into the small space then standing up they had a confused look on their faces, "I don't get it" stated Benjiro.

Raising the Nissan into the air Sai walked under the car placing his hand in the engine mounts, "as you can see the people who worked on the car left the factory rubber bushing on and as a result under the new power and torque of the engine they failed. The sad part is that the entire engine has to be removed to replace the bushings."

Nodding his head in agreement Matsumoto continued, "he's correct. These rubber bushing weren't made to with stand the added power so when the man was breaking the engine in as he said the added pressure caused them to fail. All of this could've been avoided with a set of polyurethane bushings and they aren't even expense but the repair bill will be."

"I hope this will teach you boys something, you must be through when upgrading your cars, you can have all the power in the world if you can't use it it's useless" spoke Sai folding his arms, a slight smile came over his face as he thought how funny it sounded for him to be giving words of wisdom to someone.

Looking at the three young men he chuckled as they inspected the parts, "So boys I came to tell you that were going to start having practices again starting tonight. So I want you to meet me at the top of Akagi at 9 understand?'

"Yes sempai" replied Ken and Benjiro nodded.

"Umm sempai I can't make it tonight I have somewhere important to go" said Takeo.

"Where" asked Benjiro in a loud voice, "you never told us about having to go somewhere?"

"Its fine Benjiro" said Sai extending his hand to quiet the young man, "ok Takeo but I expect to see you at practice on Thursday ok."

"Yes sempai I'll be there" answered Takeo bowing his head.

Watching Benjiro pull Takeo to the side Sai and Matsumoto chuckled walking into the main building and into Matsumoto's office.

"So back to practice huh" asked Matsumoto?

"Yeah it's about time I started training them more then I have been being that I'm the team leader"

"So what going to be on the training regiment"

"Hmm well 1st they all have to learn tire management seeing how both Ken and Benjiro do uphill and Takeo drives and FF"

"Ahh you have a point"

"I have a question, when's the last time you saw Takeo give his car a tune up"

"I believe it was the Saturday that just passed if I'm not mistaken"

"Hmmm…and how about Ken"

"He does a tune up once a week sometimes twice"

"And Benjiro"

"Hmmm I believe it was right before the race with TDA"

"That's what I thought" said Sai as he ran his finger through his silver hair.

"What's bothering you old friend"

"Well it seems that Benjiro hasn't been taking to good a care of his car, I passed it on my way in, and I noticed the tires were bald. And from what you've told me I can probably assume that the rest of the cars been neglected as well"

"Hmmm" nodded Matsumoto as leaned back in his leather chair.

"I talk to him tonight at practice, but this is a costly habit to have" stated Sai closing his eyes.

Sitting atop Mt Akagi stood at the guard rails peering out over Gunma, leaning against the rails he looked up at the stars. Hearing the sound of two cars coming towards hum he looked at his watch just as it struck 9; nodding approvingly he watched both cars park on either side of his own. Waiting for them to step out, Sai walked to the hood of his car as the two young men joined him.

"OK boys its time to start your training" said Sai watching the delighted smiles on both of their faces, "the first thing you need to learn is tire and brake management. Because both of you do uphill races this is a key skill for you to have and all good racers do this kind of training at some point from professionals to street racers understand?"

"Yes" nodded Ken and Benjiro simultaneously.

"Ok Ken pop your hood please" asked Sai walking to the front of Ken's S13 Sai leaned under the hood leaving both Ken and Benjiro with confused looks. Standing back up Sai closed the hood of the S13 looking at Ken, "ok Ken I just disengaged your ABS, for the next 6 weeks all of you will be driving without the use of ABS. This will train you in smooth baking and will help to teach you tire management"

Sai could only smile watching their mouths hang open in disbelief, "are you serious sempai" asked Ken.

"Yes" nodded Sai folding his arms, "now at first it will be difficult so I want you to 1st drive up and down to get use to it understand." Receiving a nodded from Ken he turned and walked towards Benjiro's Toyota, "Ken after 8 full laps come and see me."

"Ok sempai I'm off" said ken pulling out of the parking lot.

"So should I pop my hood sempai" asked Benjiro?

"In a moment, 1st we need to talk" said Sai in an unusually serious voice, "Benjiro lately I've noticed something about you that to be honest with you makes me kind of worried."

"What's that sempai" asked a confused Benjiro?

Walking up to the Celica Sai kneeled down, "well first you haven't been taking proper care of your car" said Sai rubbing the bald tire. "Do you ever think Ryosuke Takahashi or Takumi Fujiwara would drive around with bald tires" asked Sai standing and turning to look at the young man.

"No" answered Benjiro looking down at his feet.

"I would like to think that you are serious about being on this"

"I am, honest"

"Ok, I believe you so tomorrow I want you to give your car and through inspection and tune up"

"Yes sir"

"Ok so you'll do the 1st part of your training tonight I'll explain the rest and you can finish tomorrow on your own" Opening the hood of the Celica Sai took a few minutes disengaging the ABS before Benjiro took off. Shaking his head he watched Benjiro brake too hard in the 1st corner and lock up the brakes, this caused him to chuckle slightly.

In Tochigi Takeo had just entered Michihiro's garage finding the grey haired man currently under one of the three EK9's he owned and had been letting Takeo practice with in the past weeks. Waking over just as Michihiro slid from under the Honda Takeo said, "what's wrong with the EK9 sempai?"

"Oh nothing just giving it an inspection" said Michihiro looking up.

"So what are we going to work on tonight sempai?"

"Well Takeo I've taught you everything I can, the rest you'll have to learn on your own" said Michihiro wiping his oil covered hands on an old rag, "but I do have something for you."

Looking confused he watched as Michihiro walked over to the wall where he kept all the keys and returned tossing him a familiar key, "you're giving me one of the EK9's…" Michihiro could do nothing but laugh at the expression on Takeo face, nodding he watched the normally docile young man jump into the air and run over to the yellow EK9. Walking over he leaned in the open door saying, "this is your as long as you take good care of it and come see me every so often" extending his hand he said "deal?"

"Deal" said an excited Takeo grasping and shaking the older mans hand.

"Well why don't you go for a spin on Happogahara"

Back on Akagi Ken and Benjiro had just finished their opening laps and were parking in the parking lot when the sound of a group of cars could be heard coming up the pass. Stepping out just as the troop of vehicles came of the horizon they watched as 8 cars lead by a Forest Green 350z pulled into the lot. Sai could only smirk as he notice the FD and EVO V he'd seen earlier amongst the group.

Looking towards the lead car he watched as whom he assumed to be the leader make her way straight for him, tossing another chocolate candy into his mouth he watched as a woman stop right in front of him. She wore a short leather skirt with a sleeveless shirt and high heels, folding her arms she stood staring right into his dark sunglasses before finally speaking, "so are you the one that acted rudely towards my teammates?"

"Yeah Maemi that's the bastard" came a voice from the back of the crowd the followed behind the woman.

"What nothing to say now when you're talking to another adult" asked Maemi putting her hands on her hips, "I guest you're only brave when talking to high school kids. Is that what it is, when you talk to a real woman you hide behind your dark glasses and act all sigh?"

Tossing another candy into his mouth with a smirk Sai motion for Ken and Benjiro to come to him, "Benjiro you're done for the night I'll stop by the shop tomorrow and explain the rest of the training, so you can go home." Steeping up to Sai Maemi slid of Sai's sunglasses folding and tucking them into the pocket of his white dress shirt, "look who ever you are I don't take kindly to being ignored."

Pulling the papers he had tucked in his back pocket Sai shuffled through them until he got to one baring Ken's name, "Ok Ken this is for you, work from top to bottom." Handing the paper to the young man Sai let out a chuckle at the worried expression on his face, "ok sempai"

"Alright see you on Thursday at 9 o'clock sharp", turning back to the group that at present time were giving him strange looks Sai turned to the leader asking, "Ok who are you again?"

"Who am I, I'm Maemi Sato the Leader of Team Slip Stream" said Maemi in a stern serious voice.

"Oh and where are you from again" asked Sai smiling at the increased anger showing on the face of the woman standing in front of him.

"Look you piece of shit, since you think your all high and might I challenge your second rate team to a race with us in Sitiama"

Unable to control his laughter leaned his head back letting out a loud and obnoxious laugh, "what's the hell is so funny, I don't think I made a damn joke or is it that you'll get embarrassed by a woman" said Maemi with a laugh looking back at the others who laughed at the same time.

"Wow you must be some rich wannabe racer" said Sai now tired of being lectured to.

"What did you say" said a voice from the crowd.

"You actually think you can 1st come here with a bunch of wannabe's and never will bee's interrupt my teams practice get in my face and then have the nerve to challenge me to a race all the way in Sitiama. Whatever your name is you need to go home and find another hobby to spend all of daddies' money on" said Sai before laughing again.

"You chauvinistic pig for your information I paid my for my own car thank you and my team will wipe the floor with your sorry ass team and I don't need to race you in Sitiama I'll whip your ass right here!"

"What makes you think you have the skill to race me" asked Sai standing toe to toe with the enraged woman, "yeah ok your car is ok but that means jack shit if you suck."

"Just admit your scared and I'll leave because your just making up excuse now, I issued you a challenge either except or don't" said Maemi tapped the toe of her heels of the gravel.

"Ok little lady if you want to embarrass yourself that fine by me, be here 9 o'clock Saturday and I give you the spanking you want" replied Sai sliding his glasses back on his face.

"We'll see bastard"" said Maemi before looking Sai up and down and walking back to her car followed by the rest.

Finally having the pass to himself Sai climbed into his new baby, starting the engine he strapped himself in before easing into reverse and backing out of the parking. Sitting at the start line he revved the engine twice before shooting off the line and beginning his dash downhill. Entering the 1st corner he initiated a drift letting the rear swing out wide eclipsing the entire width if the road, holding the throttle down the tire screamed for relief before he exited the 1st corner and continued downhill. Heel/Toe downshifting to 2nd Sai drifted wide on the next corner smiling as he always did when drifting.

Barreling down one of the few straights Sai shifted up into fourth then fifth before downshifting all the way to second as he approached the corner, stomping on the he drift wide again with the rear of his 270R lightly grazing the barrier but as he came through the corner he was met with a pair of headlights coming right towards him.

Turning the wheel sharpening the angle of his drift he pulled just outside almost brushing front bumpers with the other car. Looking over he came face to face with Ryosuke Takahashi who looked at him before they both continued on there own paths. Shaking his head as he drifted Sai smiled as he pushed the accelerator harder taking the next corner in an extreme angle drift.

On Happogahara Takeo was sitting at the start line about to make his fourth run, he had been driving this particular pass for close to three weeks now and he'd found this to be the most changing pass he'd been to yet.

Revving his engine he took off down the pass, gripping the first two soft left hand turns leading to the 1st narrow section.

Holding a hard inside he barreled towards the next corner, Takeo had been studying braking for weeks, and he could finally see the fruits of his labor as he depressed the brake and released it at the perfect point diving into the corner. On exit he notice a flash in his rearview mirror he saw a pair of headlights appear around the corner racing towards him. Focusing back on the road Takeo dove towards the apex of the next missing his braking point by almost three feet exiting the corner wide barely keeping the Honda from scraping the guardrail. Looking into the rear now the other car had easily closed the initial gap between it and the EK9, clinching his teeth and setting his jaw Takeo squinted his eyes determined to not be overtaken.

Leaving the narrow 1st section Takeo felt of the pressure if the car behind him glued itself to the bumper of the EK9 trying to force him into a mistake. In the next corner once again he missed the optimal braking point but kept a tight line barley keeping the other car behind him for at least one more corner, glancing in the mirror Takeo no longer could see the headlights following him but still the immense pressure remained.

To his shock right as he went through the second of the snake hairpin turns the phantom which he now could see was a yellow EK9 was easily passing him on the inside. Looking at the man driving the yellow EK9 seemed as if he was on a daily drive were as Takeo could feel the sweat drench shirt he was wearing sticking to his chest.

Watching as thee older man took a puff of hiss cigarette mid-corner made a feeling of both anger and self doubt rise in the young racer. Adjusting his grip on the steering wheel and setting his eyes on the rear lights of the fleeing Honda he press down the accelerator chasing after the other car. Diving into the corners with a renewed vigor Takeo focused on closing the gap but slowly watched as the yellow EK9 disappear and he was powerless to do anything about it. Parking off to the side of the road Takeo leaned his head against the Sparco steering wheel, "what am I doing wrong" murmured Takeo lightly banging his head up against the steering wheel.

Sighing loudly he sat back against the seat running his hand through his now long brown hair, _"Fuck"_ thought Takeo before turning the car around and heading home.

**Authors Note:** well this is the new chapter please R&R.

This is probably the best chapter I've written so far, tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 10: The Longest Day

Limping his both mentally and physically exhausted body through the front door of his parents home Takeo simply kicked off his shoes he willed the last of his energy to make it up to his room. Flopping on his bed his body lay diagonal across the bed as he slowly let the darkness over take him.

The dream was quite different this time, now he could no longer see the road, he couldn't identify what pass he was on but the mocking tail lights of the Toyota chaser still remained.

He was now strapped in his new EK9 and with all his training he found that catching the much heavier Chaser down had become much easier; focusing in on the Chaser he began his attack swiftly overtaking the bulky car and taking the lead in this reoccurring race. Glancing into his rearview mirror he found the chaser had now been replaced with the familiar headlights of that particular yellow Honda hatchback.

Reaffirming his grip in the steering wheel he depressed the throttle, pushing the car hard into the next corner nailing the braking perfectly and rocketing on the exited continuing downhill. But the menacing headlights still persisted pushing him hard pushing him to make a mistake. Wiping his brow Takeo felt the pressure increasing with every second and with every second his will seemed to decrease, _"DAMMIT I gonna lose again" _thought Takeo as he was slowly overwhelmed by the pressure.

Jumping up he let a small yell spring up in a sitting position, looking around confused he realized after several moments that it was a dream. Flopping back onto his pillows he let out a long drawn out sigh as he put the backs of his hands against hiss forehead staring up at the plain white ceiling.

"You ok son" jumping up Takeo looked to the door to see the worried face of his mother staring back at him, "Oh mom I didn't see you there …umm yeah mom I'm fine just a little tired got in kind of late last night."

"I know, I'm the one who tucked you in remember" said Ami Yamanashi as she looked at her son feeling a bit more relieved.

"Huh" looking down he realized that indeed his mother had undressed him and placed him completely in bed, "oh thanks mom, I pretty much passed out as soon as I hit the bed."

This made the two laugh before an awkward silence engulfed the room again, "are you sure your ok son" asked Ami breaking the silence.

"Yeah mom I'm fine just needed a little sleep, don't worry"

"Ok if you sat so but me and your father are here if you ever need to talk"

"I know mom" said Takeo smiling.

"Well get dressed and I'll make you something to eat since your sister at all the breakfast" walking out of the room. Glancing back at her younger child her instincts still told her that something was wrong but she choose not to press the issue much more.

Climbing out of bed Takeo stretched his hands to the sky letting out a loud yawn, grabbing some clothes and a towel he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Walking back to his room after his relaxing shower Sai stood in hiss mirror looking at him self while combing his hair which he rarely did.

"I don't know why your looking your still as ugly as yesterday" turning Takeo gazed a pun the overly make-up covered face of his sister Maeko.

"I didn't ask for an opinion from the circus clown now did I?"

"What did you…" walking pass her Takeo made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What did you call me you little ass I'll have you know that I'm very popular with men"

"When they pay you it really doesn't count big sister" said Takeo with a laugh.

"A that's enough you'll know I hate it when you fight and bicker, and apologize to your sister young man that's no way to treat your sibling" order Ami as she waved a wooden spoon at her son.

"Yeah that was extremely mean Takeo" rolling his eyes Takeo sat at the table in front of his plate.

"Just for that Takeo you're taking me to work this morning" ordered his sister.

Nearly choking on his food Takeo banged a fist against his chest as laughed to the point of choking, finally swallowing his food Takeo was breathing heavy as he ignored the angry gazes he was receiving. "I don't see what was so funny" said Maeko folding her arms staring at her younger brother.

After finishing breakfast and the morning paper, Takeo thanks his mother kissing her on the cheek before putting on his shoes and walking out to his car keys in hand. "Damn you took forever I thought you'd never come out, come on I got to be to work in a hour.

"Well you better get the walking I told you, you're not riding in my car" walking to his midnight blue EK9 Takeo ran his hands across the roofline of the Honda hatchback. Opening the driver side door Takeo slid into the Sparco seat closing the door.

"Come on pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee Takeo-kun" said Maeko poking out her bottom lip.

"You make me sick; get in before I change my mind"

A that time Ken was just walking out of his small one bedroom apartment, he was dressed in a pair of Khakis and a red and yellow stripped polo shirt. He had a big grin plastered all over his face as he walked to his S13, climbing inside he started the SR20 engine listening happily to the rhythmic wurr of it as it settled to a steady idle.

Pulling into the road he began his way towards Miu's house to pick her up for their date. It didn't take him long to make it to her neighborhood, pulling up in the driveway behind Miu's Sil80 Ken climbed out of his car walking up to the front door. Knocking he stood waiting for an answer, after almost five minutes he heard someone walking towards the door. As it open he looked at a young boy peaking out at him, "what do you want?"

"I'm here to pick up Miu" answered Ken smiling.

"Well your to late someone already came to pick her up yesterday" answered the boy staring up at Ken

"What! Who!"

"How am I suppose to know it was some guy a red eclipse that all I know so bye" and with that the boy slammed the door leaving Ken confused among a list of other things. Grabbing his phone from out the car he quickly dialed Miu's number hoping that all this was a misunderstanding, after almost ten rings he heard a man answer the phone, "Hello."

"Who is this" asked the man?

"Where's Miu"

"In the kitchen cooking breakfast"

Feeling an intense rage quickly build inside him Ken found himself breaking his phone in half and throwing it on the ground before climbing back inside S13. He desperately needed to get far away from Gunma, driving out of the small neighborhood he found the closes highway on ramp and jumped on the throttle heading towards Tokyo.

Walking back into the living room only dressed in a man dress shirt carrying a tray of tea, sitting next to her date she saw that he had her phone in his hand. "Did I get a call while in the kitchen" receiving a nod she looked at him waiting for more, "well who was it?"

"Oh it was that idiot Ken, man I wish I could've seen his face when I told him you were in the kitchen making breakfast it would've been priceless" leaning back he began to laugh holding his stomach but the look on Miu's face was of pure shock.

"What's that face for, you need that small fry you got a real man" said Rei picking up a cup of tea turning his eyes back to the TV, now the look of shock had was replaced by a heavy look of regret.

After dropping his sister off at her job Takeo made his way over to the garage, pulling in he parked climbing out walking inside looking out through the window he could see Benjiro talking with one of the other mechanics. "Sempai I'm here" said Takeo peeking his head into Matsumoto's office.

Looking up from his computer he nodded before going back out to cars, there were only four cars in the garage and two were ready to go out. Grabbing a pair of gloves he walked over to a 4th Gen Supra taking of the rear tires before removing the brakes.

Hours later Ken had finally gotten far enough away from Gunma Keen pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant just on the outskirts of Tokyo, after parking he walked inside the nearly empty restaurant being quickly seated in a secluded area. Scanning the occupants he saw a man sitting by himself reading the some papers and a couple giggling in the corner. On either other day he wouldn't have thought about it twice but today it made him want to just puke. Looking down at the menu every line made his stomach turn, looking up as the waitress walked up to him offering a smile.

"I'm Manami and I'll be your waitress, so what can I get you sir" asked the young waitress?

"For now I'll just have a coke please"

"Okay" replied Manami before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

Running is hand through his hair Ken mind raced as he replayed the conversation; _"In the kitchen making breakfast" _the words ran through his mind slowly. "How could she do this to me" holding his head in his hands, "she's just like them, just like my parents."

He hadn't heard Manami return, when she sat his coke onto the table made him jump, "oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you, here's your coke." "Its fine thank you" picking up his cup Ken stared down into the drink as his thoughts drifted from his current situation to that of his parents. He hadn't had any contact with either in over four year, after the divorce they both moved on with their lives; new families; new children, no room for him. He could feel his eyes feeling with tears as they always did when he thought of them, wiping his eyes he leaned back in the chair staring up at the material cover ceiling not really looking for anything just trying to get his mind off the pain.

Letting out a long drawn out sigh he picked up his drink taking on drink, scanning the restaurant again only three more tables were filled, the couple had since left and the man was now accompanied by a older woman in a dress suit. Checking his watch he realized that he'd already been in the restaurant for almost an hour and that despite his prior feeling of sickness his stomach was now growling loudly as if anger and demanding food at once.

Motioning to the waitress he order a steak as well as another soda, finishing his 1st he took to people watching to keep his mind occupied until his food arrived.

Walking up to her house Miu stepped on what looked like half a cell phone, kicking it into the grass she proceeded into the house. As usual her parents weren't home and her eleven year old brother Kane was sitting in front of the TV playing some video game. Walking up to her room she sat on her bed as she scrolled through all her stored numbers, calling Ken she was met with the same straight to voice mail that she'd been getting for three hours now.

She'd started calling after what Rei told her had finally sunken in completely, making calls when he was in the bathroom of off somewhere else in the house she'd failed to get an answer once an was beginning to get worried. Walking downstairs she entered the living room coming up behind her brother ruffling his hair as she always did ignoring his annoyed sigh that always accompanied it, "so did anyone call here for me while I was gone shrimp?"

Looking up at her trying his best to look angry and failing Kane answered "no calls but some guy came by looking for you earlier said something about a date."

"What! Why didn't you tell me when I walked in!" asked Miu grabbing her brothers' face forcing his eyes off the screen.

"I'm not ya damn secretary so get off my ass" replied Kane yanking his face from her grasp.

"Aa watch your mouth or mom and dad will here about it" pulling out her phone again she dialed Ken again and once again got the same voice message, "shit!"

"Oh and if your trying to call him it won't work" said Kane nonchalantly as he returned to his game, "Huh what do you mean?"

"Well when I closed the door I watched out the window to make sure the weirdo left and that when I saw him snap his phone in half right after ending a call with someone"

Grabbing her keys and jacket Miu bolted out the door rushing to her car, sliding in she started it and pulled off refusing even to let it warm 1st. Accelerating onto the highway she head towards Mt. Akagi.

Running his hands over his eyes Ken smiled as Manami sat his order down in front of him, "thank you". "No problem sir just call if you need me" said Manami with a big smile she seemed to linger for a bit before walking towards another table, he noticed her sneaking glances at him as she worked the table. Returning her smile Ken then looked down at the steak he'd order, it seemed appetizing at the time but now not so much. "Hell I ordered it I better eat it" murmured Ken under his breath, after taking the bite he waited and after it seemed to stay down he continued. Manami made frequent stop at his table "just checking on him", he hadn't noticed it when he first came in but she was cute. Shaking the thought from his mind he focus on finishing his meal, _"man I must be a glutton for punishment" _he thought chewing another bite.

Pushing he Sil80 to speeds she'd never done before Miu glanced down at the speedometer and had peak at her top seed of 190 km/h. Focusing back on the road she pulled off the highway making her way to Ken apartment, arriving she saw take his car was nowhere to be found and it was dark inside.

"Shit! Where could he be" mind racing she pacing back and forth, "think girl think, OH maybe he's at work now what was the name of the place he work at. Zero swift, Zero shift, Zeroooooo, Zero Speed; that's it Zero Speed performance shop."

Jumping back in her car she began to drive until a simple detail came to mind, _"DAMMIT I don't know where this place is_." Stopping at the 1st gas station she could fine she rolled down the window cutting off the attendant, "do you know where Zero Speed performance shop is?"

"Yeah it about six blocks in that direction" pointing in the direction she'd been driving, pulling off yelling thank you out of the window she weaved through cars until she saw the familiar Shadow Angels logos on the rear window of three cars. Swinging wide into a spot she climbed out running into the building, met by Benjiro she asked "is Ken here?"

"No I thought he had a date with you, was going on" asked a confused Benjiro?

"Have you heard from him today has he called" as the worry on her face became more and more evident Benjiro could feel that something had happened.

"What happened!" repeated Benjiro with his voice slightly raced, hearing the commotion both Sai and Matsumoto stepped from the office looking at Benjiro who was leaning across the desk looking at some girl. "Benjiro what's the problem" asked Sai walking over to the growingly distraught young man.

"This is Ken girlfriend Miu, she came in here asking if I'd seen Ken but she won't tell me what happened" said Benjiro staring directly at Miu who had found thing more interesting on the floor. Walking inside Takeo had heard the entire exchange an walked through the crowd and over to Miu. Placing his hand on her back he led her over to a group of chairs, finally calming Benjiro down all three walked behind Takeo and Miu. Genteelly lifting her head Takeo asked "Ok can you please explain to us what happened?"

Ken had finished his steak and thankfully it stayed down, finishing his soda he waited for Manami to return with his bill. He pondered what to do next he really didn't feel like going home, "I guess I could fine a hotel or something and go home in the morning." At that time Manami handed him the bill glancing at it he pulled out his wallet handing her the money and a good tip. Returning with his receipt she seemed to have a question glancing up at her their was an short awkward silence before she got up the courage, "umm so I was wondering…are you going to the exchange tonight by any chance?"

"What exchange? Sorry I'm not from around here" replied Ken watching the girl turn a deep shade of red.

"Oh I am so so so sorry…You just kind of look like a racer so I thought you'd be going to the exchange" said an embarrassed Manami.

"Its find as a matter of fact I am a racer so there is no problem" said Ken with a charming smile, "so what is this exchange"

"Well it's a gathering of racers; they all come together in one stop to have friendly drift runs tandem style"

"Sounds fun might be just what I need" said Ken more to himself then Manami, "so where's this exchange held?"

"Tonight its down by the docks, it starts in about two hours if you're planning on going" said Manami smiling shyly.

"Thank you, so are you a racer" asked Ken returning the smile.

"I wish but I'm not that good of a driver" said Manami with a half laugh half sigh, "me and my girlfriends just like going to watch, sooooo I hope to see you there."

"You to…oh and my name is Ken Suzuki

Standing Ken walked out of the restaurant, when he 1st entered the sun was still in the sky and now the moon hung high in the air. Walking to his car Ken couldn't help but think about Miu and once again he felt those heavy feeling building deep inside him. Just the sight of his own S13 brought so many memories, slamming a fist down on the roof of the car he leaned over clinching his tight trying to keep the floodgates closed. Flipping his hair out of his face he slid into bride seat, sitting in the quiet of the car made all the thoughts he'd been fighting back for years all rush to him at once.

"_Why? What did I do to deserve this? How can you just up and forget about me? Am I not as important as them? Why? Why! WHYYYYYYYYY! _Slamming his head back against the headrest tears began to slow fall. He couldn't understand it 1st his parents, both his parents up and left him and now just when things began to feel right it's all been snatched away again. Slamming hiss fist repeated on the steering wheel he yelled out as anger consumed him.

The room was now quiet, having heard the story every sat dumbfounded and worried. Anger was present to but at this point with sun having retreated and still one word anger had been put on the back burner until later, much later.

"Oh this is bad, this is really really really bad" spoke Takeo standing up.

"Yeah that's kind of obvious" replied Miu in a small shy voice, "should we be calling his parents or something"

"Is she serious" asked Benjiro to no one in particular, "are you that dumb or are you actually trying to piss me off?"

Seeing on correct answer to the question Miu decided that she better keep quiet and go back to staring at the floor. But hearing the conversation confused both Matsumoto and Sai, "umm why can't we call his parents" asked Matsumoto?

"Well the short story is that four years or so ago his parents divorced" explained Takeo as he paced back and forth with his hand on his forehead, "and seeing how neither actually wanted kids at the time they kind of just abandoned him." The shock could be seen on everyone's faces except Benjiro who just nodded in agreement before continuing. "He lived with me for a year and with Takeo and his family for a year but now he lives alone" their were noticeable gasps from everyone then the quiet sound of Miu crying.

"Ok Takeo I want you and Benjiro to go and check anywhere you'd think he'd go" said Sai standing in the middle of the group pointing as he spoke, "Matsumoto could you use your contacts with Ryosuke to see if he's in any of the local hospitals?" everyone nodding they all began hurrying in different directions, as for Miu she now had her legs pressed to her chest as the guilt overtook her. Flipping open his phone Sai dialed "Daijiro", tapping his foot impatiently as he wait for an answer.

"Yeah hello Dai its Sai yeah look could you keep an eye out for someone for me, yeah he drives a blue S13" said Sai pacing, "yeah I don't think he'd go as far as Tokyo but you never know, thanks Dai I owe you one bye." Closing his phone Sai walked into Matsumoto's office, "any luck?"

"No Ryosuke said he hasn't seen anyone fitting his description but he said he'll look out for him"

Driving into the gas station pulling up to a pump Ken rolled down his window as the attendant leaned down asking, "How may I help you sir?"

"Fill it up with high octane please" answered Ken rubbing his temples as his head throbbed looking at himself in the mirror he could she that his eyes were blood shot red. Sighing he closed his eyes leaning back against the headrest he took a few well need deep breathes, looking over towards the sound of light tapping on his window he rolled it down handing the attendant the money before pulling off.

It took him a little over twenty minutes to find the docks were the "exchange" was being held, driving through the open gate he followed a pair of SW20's until he saw where everyone had gathered. Looking around it seemed more like a party more then any kind of racing gathering he'd ever witnessed. Parking off into the dark part of the makeshift parking area Ken took a few more deep breathes before deciding to walk over to the crowd. Music could now be heard from the trunks of a few cars and there were a few people dancing with everyone else either checking out the car or just looking around. Walking up and down the isles of cars he saw car ranging to mundane to extreme and everything in between. Stopping to look under the hood of a Supra equipped with a twin turbo rotary engine Ken had noticed a few people staring, chalking it up to the fact that no one knew him he ignored it and continued looking over the cars.

Stopping at a Silver and Orange NSX, ken could see out the corner of his eyes that some one had been following him for almost ten minutes now. She pretended to be looking at engine of a S15 two cars down but every time he looked she was staring right at him. Turning Ken walked in between two R32's and began making his way back to his car. As he got farther away from the music he could here the sound of foot steps behind him, at first just on set but they were joined by at least two more sets.

Turning around, surely enough three people were following him, the woman who'd been following him through the crowd was leading with the other two a man and woman flanking her on either side. Leaning against the driver side fender of his S13 he looked at the group as they stopped a few feet away from him; the one leading was only maybe an inch shorter then him and quite a few inches taller then her companions. Wearing a knee length leather skirt with a sleeveless shirt and knee high leather boots she stood hands on her hips staring at ken. Standing to her left the other girl was the shortest of the three, she wore what looked like a schoolgirl outfit, and at 1st he thought she was young but a pun looking at the other he felt safe to think that she was at least his age if not older. The third the only man seemed to be thee oldest, he was occupied by something on his phone at the time he didn't look tough or special. In fact if he had not been with the other two Ken may have never noticed him.

"So can I help you with something or do you just like following complete strangers" said Ken in a serious voice directing his question towards the supposed leader?

"Well I've never seen you around before so I was wondering who you were and I didn't see what you drove so I decide to follow you" replied the middle woman in a calm neutral voice.

"Really well why not just come up to me and ask, you don't seem like the shy type" folding his arms Ken gaze was stoic and unfazed as she shot annoyed glances at the group. The man was still on his phone and the other girl just had a stupid grin on her face as if he'd said something to make her smile, he didn't know whether he was tired from the long day or still upset but her grin was slowly pushing his buttons and he couldn't tell why.

"Yeah you're right we could have but we got see your car anyway so all of it is just a moot point now" walking around inspecting his car she asked, "so you're from Gunma prefecture, what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"At the moment minding my own business" said Ken in a cold voice, is made the man look up from his phone staring over at the woman who was now standing almost face to face with Ken.

"Wow what's with the attitude, I only asked a question" asked the woman folding her arms looking at Ken in the eyes, cracking a smile she looked for a reaction but his face remain stoic and his gaze cold.

"Well you follow me around, fail to even introduce yourself and then you ask me about what I'm doing so I believe a slight attitude is acceptable" returned Ken with their eyes still locked.

"Oh well my name is Riko Arakaki, the one in the schoolgirl outfit is Nanami Inoue and the one on his phone is Nikki Miyazaki and you are?'

"I'm Ken Suzuki and yes I'm from Gunma prefecture" answered Ken calming down slightly.

"Ok Ken-san nice to meet you" spoke Nanami smiling wider

"Nice to meet you to Nanami-chan"

"So are you here to race Ken-san" asked Riko?

"Yeah I guess"

"Well I can't wait to see your skills Ken-san, I've heard a lot about the racing up in Gunma" said Riko as she smiled and turned to leave. At that time a man came over the speakers saying, "The tandem drift battles are about to begin will all participants please report to the staging area." Turning an climbing into his S13 Ken started it and drove \to the staging area with the direct of a few people he was lined up in the third pair next to a lime Green Soarer. Looking around the course was mapped out using huge containers, the music he'd previously heard had since stopped, and most people who weren't racing had picked their spots on top of thee containers.

The 1st pair was and 4th Gen Supra and a R33, the twin baritone inline sixes sounded as if twins as the driver revved the engines high. At the drop of the flag both cars lurched off the line neck an neck, having the inside line the Supra dove in the corner 1st its brake coming on and the rear of its car swung wide as it drifted around the 1st 90 degree turn, the skyline mimicked the line placing its nose a mere half meter of the from the containers edge.

The symphony of singing tires and the brass sound of the engine could be heard over everything else, diving into the second 90 degree turn the cars were door to door clipping the apex of the turn. The cheering was loud as all the people were loud as they watched the two duelist battle, coming into the long sweeping turn both the Nissan and Toyota floored the throttle smoking the tires as the smoke drift out over the water. Diving into the exit of the sweeper, the cheers could be heard getting louder as the two cars came around side by side crossing the finish line.

The next pair was a Veilside equipped FD and a custom EVO VI, the rhythmic echo of the 13B rotary was a contrast to the loud blow off valves of the Mitsubishi. At the drop the car jumped off the line, their launches were less violent then the 1st two cars and they seemed to float easily to the 1st turn. The FD in the lead in opted for the clutch kick instead of braking drifting and had a higher angle as he entered the 1st corner. Ken closed his eyes and listened to the magnificent sound of the two as the cars as they danced through the corners. Brought back to reality by the sound of tapping on his window, he looked over to see the waitress from the restaurant. Rolling the window down Ken said, "hey Manami-chan, I glad you made it."

"Me to Ken-san, so you're next in line I can't wait to see you drift" said Manami before she began to walk back to the group she was with, glancing over her shoulder she smiled and giggling. Pulling up to the line Ken began strapping in his four point harness, firmly grasping the steering wheel he revved the engine closing his eyes. Rotating his neck a few times he looked up at the flag holder, letting the engine idle he waited for the start.

As the flap dropped Ken stepped on the gas dashing off the line, being on the outside of turn 1 Ken fell behind and got on the bumper of the Soarer. Shifting to 3rd then 4th he kicked the clutch breaking the rear traction and diving into the corner well before the Soarer had initiated its drift. Door to door with the Toyota he clipped the apex kicking the clutch and swing the cat back to drift around the second of the three consecutive 90 degree turns.

Standing atop the tallest stack of containers Keitaro Ono, the best drifter in Tokyo watched with a group of girls looking down watching the two cars as they exited the last 90 degree turn. The line of the Soarer had been getting more and more tentative as they drifted through the corners. Coming into the sweeper turn Ken couldn't stand on the throttle because of the lead cars slowing pace. Grunting loudly Ken dove into the corner early standing on the throttle he increased the angle of his drifted overtaking the surprised Soarer. Tires screaming in protest and engine singing as the needle bounced off of redline Ken passed by the clipping point with millimeters to spare. Cheering at the risky overtake people could be seen cheering and jumping around on top of the containers. Clearing the sweeper exit the S13 carried a lot of speed forcing him to heel/toe downshift to 3rd gear barely clearly the next long triple apex turn. Swing his car through the last turn Ken lit the tires up sending smoke and rubber flying into the air as he passed the finish line side ways

Stopping his car Ken's S13 was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, climbing out he fanning his car himself he was surrounded by as crowd of people patting him on his back and cheering.

Standing off to the side Daijiro noticed the tags on his car and pulled out his cell phone.

Pulling his cell out Sai answered, "Dai did you find him?"

"Yeah he's here at a drift exchange in Tokyo"

"Thanks Dai I really owe you"

Closing his phone Sai let out a sigh of relief it was now close to 1 am, they had been running around searching for Ken for over five hours. "Matsumoto I found him, he's in Tokyo" sitting down Sai rubbed his hands over his face yawning. Everyone was mentally exhausted but now were happy that Ken was alright. Walking in Benjiro glared at Miu who hadn't moved since they began searching, leaning his head in the office he could see the relief on Matsumoto and Sai's faces.

"You found him?" asked Benjiro

"Yeah he's in Tokyo, you all should go home and get some rest" said Matsumoto leaning back, "its late ok and because of tonight you and Takeo don't have to be in till 9 or 10 ok?"

"Thank you boss" walking out Benjiro shot one more dirty look at Miu before walking out leaving. A few moments later the sound of a Honda and Toyota could be heard leaving. Walking outside Sai tapped the young woman on shoulder, "young lady you can leave Ken's okay"

Looking up at him Miu nodded quietly standing and making her way to the door, she could feel some relief but the guilt still remained.

Author Note: Wow this took almost no time to write, this is a different kind of chapter for me, more character building then anything. I glad the way that the story is progressing and I'll most likely be updating again before the weekends out, so R&R. ^_^


	12. Chapter 11: Confidence

Covering his face from the morning sun with a blanket Ken groaned as his head felt as if someone had been bouncing it like a ball, realizing that his left arm was totally numb he gazed over and was met with the face of a young woman. It being 6am his mind failed to comprehend was he was seeing for almost ten seconds before he jerked away from her but being that hiss arm was still trapped under he remained in the same position he'd been in.

Rubbing his aching forehead Ken tried to remember what had happened but everything after his tandem battle was a complete blank, looking down at her face he vaguely remember who she was, the name was on the tip of his tongue, but just as he tried to access that information he mind went blank. "What the hell have I done" Ken thought as he tried in vain to slide his arm from underneath her without waking her. Opening her eyes Manami gazed up at the noticeably distraught face of Ken with a smile, "morning Ken how's your head?"

Staring in her eyes and hearing her voice finally helped him remember her name, "Manami-chan umm how'd I get here and what happened to me last night?"

"Well Ken-san after you had that amazing run down at the docks, you start drinking and partying. People kept giving you more and more to drink, after a while you came over and started dancing with me. I asked you what you were going to do as they party was breaking up and you told me that you wanted to go home with me, you were way to hammered to drive so I drove you back to my place and I have to say Ken-san you have a very perverted mouth and some perverted hands" answered Manami with a smile.

"Oh I apologize Manami-chan" said Ken blushing lightly looking down, finally looking he saw Manami climbing out of bed totally naked. At first he could only stare but after a moment of realization he lifted the blanket he was presently laying under finding himself also totally naked.

"Umm Manami-chan did we…" asked Ken as his face continued turning darker shades of red.

"Yes we did Ken-san" replied Manami smiling even wider, "twice."

"Umm I think its time for me to leave Manami-chan, my friends are probably worried about me" said Ken as he quickly dressed himself felling more and more embarrassed.

"Ok Ken-san…well here's my number, call me sometimes" said Manami handing him a piece of paper with his keys, "I think you might need these."

"Thank you" said Ken in a shy voice, sliding his shirt over his head he left the room.

Quickly sliding his shoes on Ken walked out of the front door closing it behind him, walking over to his S13 shaking his head seeing that the car was parked rather badly. Sighing he slid into the seat he groaned as the seat had been slid forward and his knees were touching the steering wheel.

Sliding the seat back he shook his head again unable to believe the situation he'd gotten into, starting the car he rested his throbbing head against the head rest listening to soothing sound of the SR-20 as it warmed. Inserting the shifter into 1st he pulled out of the parking spot quickly making his way to the expressway

Forty five minutes later he was pulling into his parking spot seeing that Takeo was waiting for him, turning off the car he stepped out of the car walking towards the door as Takeo did the same.

"Man we were searching for you all night" said Takeo as they entered the small apartment.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that something happened yesterday and I just needed to get away" explained Ken as he walked into the kitchen to make some coffee, "I wasn't planning on being out all night but you know…shit happens."

Nodding Takeo took a seat at the kitchen table, "yeah I know all about what happened man and I'm sorry it happened like that" said Takeo running his head over his hair.

"You don't need to be…hold on how do you know what happened" asked a curious Ken as he walked to the table with two cups off coffee?

"She told us" Takeo repressed a small chuckle seeing Ken surprised and confused face, "yeah she was looking for you after her brother told her that you broke your phone." Sipping his coffee he made a face pouring in a lot of sugar before continuing, "she found the shop hoping that we knew where you were after she came from here, you should've seen it Benjiro was fuming mad at that girl."

Taken aback by the story it took Ken a few seconds before he spoke, "so Benjiro knows to" asked the young man in a grave tone?

"Yup and Boss and Sai-sempai know" said Takeo nodding his head, "so what made you go all the way to Tokyo?"

"Huh you know that to"

"Yeah apparently one of Sai-sempai's friends saw you racing or something last night"

"Wow"

"Yeah…so how was the racing?"

"It's was ok, but I think because I was new they put me with another an inexperienced drifter and the contrast probably made me look better then I actually am" said Ken shrugging his shoulders drinking the coffee.

"Right…well I'm get going you look like you need a shower"

"You have no idea"

"Well I'll see you at work though I'm gonna be a few hours late"

"Huh why?"

"Oh boss told me and Benjiro that we could come in a little late since we were out till almost 2am looking for a certain someone" said Takeo looking at Ken with a fake angry look before smiling standing up.

"Sorry…"

"No problem just glad your ok" walking towards the door turning as if he forgot something, "oh did you know that sempai got challenged to a race on Saturday?"

"Umm yeah its some woman in a Fairlady Z, sempai said she would be really easy" answered Ken, "man I wish I had half his confidence, you should've seen him, I was worried, and she wasn't even talking to me."

"Well that's our sempai" said Takeo before walking out and down to his EK9, watching out the window Ken made a mental note to ask him about the new car later. Finishing his coffee he walked to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Pulling up to his house Takeo parked next to his fathers' car, walking into the house he didn't bother saying anything to his mother or sisters he just walked upstairs. Opening his bedroom door he felt a cool air come out, grabbing some clothes he went to the bathroom for a shower.

Standing under the warm water his body began to relax, stepping out after he was done he walked back to his room. Opening his door he saw both his sisters in his room, one on his bed reading one of his motor sport magazine and the other trying to get on his laptop.

"What the hell do you'll think you are doing" said Takeo sternly?

"What little brother you down want us in your room, that's so mean you didn't even say hello when you came in" said Maeko.

"I'm not up for your shit Maeko I haven't had any sleep and right now my patience is running extremely thin so can you and her just leave?"

"Why…we want to spend sometime with our little brother right Akiko"

"Yup"

"I'm tired you to this is not the time for games"

"Okay we'll leave if you let us borrow your car" rubbing his temples Takeo try to keep his calm.

"Come on Tak-kun" said Akiko, seeing that he refused to relent she added, "we're not leaving unless you let us."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" yelled Takeo loud enough that his parents both start their way upstairs, "GOD YOU TO ARE FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE I JUST SAID THAT I'D BEEN UP ALL NIGHT BUT YOU DOWN HAVE THE FUCKING COMPASSION TO…LEAVE….ME…THE FUCK…ALONE!"

Taken aback by the sudden outburst both girls stared slightly frightened at their younger brothers' red and angered face as their parents walked in, "what is going on up here" asked the mother?

"It was him he got all upset just because we asked could we barrow his car" lied Maeko with Akiko nodding in agreement, taking a angry step towards them Takeo was restrained by his father large hand on hiss shoulder, "see he's crazy."

"I think you should punish him by making him let us drive his car" add Akiko as they walked to their mother who stared at them angrily.

"I don't believe for a second that that is the entire truth" said Kaeda Watanabe (mother) with the Kouhei (father) nodding in agreement, "Takeo tell me what happened."

"These to witches invaded my room without my permission like always then said they wouldn't leave until I let them use my car, I asked nicely but they don't care" said Takeo still visibly angry.

"Ok son you get some rest" said Kaeda kissing her sons forehead before turning back to her daughters, "you to downstairs now." Rubbing his sons shoulder Kouhei followed his daughters and wife out and downstairs. Finally having his room back Takeo flopped on the bed falling asleep quickly.

Downstairs Maeko and Akiko were both looking at their feet so to not look at the glares their parents were giving them, there was an awkward silence that last for a few minutes before Kaeda spoke. "Me and your father are truly disappointed in both of you right" said Kaeda standing in front of the girls.

"But all we did was ask to use his car" said Maeko lifting her head.

"Yeah he didn't have to go all ape on us he could have simply said no" added Akiko.

"Oh bullshit I believe him when he said that you threatened to not leave his room" stated Kouhei stepping next to his wife, "and what were do doing in his room anyway?"

"We were waiting for him" said Akiko.

"All we wanted is to use his car, is that so bad" pleaded Maeko.

"Answer me this why should he have to let you" asked Kouhei?

"Because he's not using it right now he's sleep" explained Maeko with Akiko nodding in agreement.

"So its his if he wants to let it sit then it sits" stated Kaeda, "do you to ever help him maintain that car?"

"Huh"

"I've watched over the last few weeks and you to have been pestering him constantly almost forcing him to let you use his car" said Kaeda, "don't you to have jobs"

"Yes"

"And you could've brought your own cars but you spend all your money on whatever you want then you want him to drive you, that's extremely selfish" said Kouhei stern folding his arms.

Bowing their heads in defeat they listened as their parents continued the tirade for a few more minutes finishing with, "so that we understand each other DON'T ask your brother to use his car anymore and don't ask me either, you want a car buy it yourself."

Parking his S13 in the parking lot Ken grabbed his work shirt walking into work, he ignored all the looks he was getting from the other mechanics and walked into the main building. Knocking the bosses the door walking in Ken said, "Morning boss" closing the door behind him.

"Oh Ken I'm glad to see that your ok, you had us pretty worried yesterday" said Matsumoto hanging up the phone, "but I'm guessing that you had to get away huh?"

"Yeah sempai I just started driving, I wasn't really trying to go to Tokyo I just ended up their" confessed Ken sitting down in one of the chairs that sat in front of Matsumoto's large desk.

"Understandable…So you ready to work today?"

"Yes sempai"

"Ok I need you to work on the Lancer we got in yesterday"

"Got it boss" walking out Ken slid on his old work shirt and gloves walking over to the blue Lancer that was up on a lift the all four tires off. Quickly scanning over the order sheet he began removing the front brake assembly then removed the suspension system seeing that it had apparently been damaged in a accident.

Finally half finished with the repairs to the Lancer Ken took off the gloves tossing them onto a workbench walking towards the main building as Sai entered the yard parking his Nissan in the empty stall. Walking into the building he peeked his head into Matsumoto's office, "boss Sai-sempai just pulled up."

"Thank you Ken"

Climbing into his S13 Ken left to get lunch, driving down the road he passed a familiar Sil80 sitting at a gas station shaking his head he drove faster stopping at a local diner.

Walking into the main building Sai greeted Takeo and Benjiro before walking into Matsumoto's office flopping down in a chair picking up a magazine waiting for Matsumoto to get off the phone. Flipping through the pages he landed on the article about a 1001whp Time Attack NSX, he thought "that things got to be hell to drive."

"So how's it going Sai, I heard you got a race this Saturday" asked Matsumoto with the phone still to his ear obviously on hold?

"Yeah some chick from Saitama" answered Sai without looking up from the magazine, "I really didn't want to but she pestered me until I relented."

"Oh so she got you to do what she wanted, better watch out or next you'll be dating her" teased Matsumoto chuckling under his breath.

"I highly doubt that after I embarrass her in front of her little team that she's going to want anything to do with me"

"What makes you so sure that she's going to be that easy?"

This comment made Sai look over the top of the magazine at Matsumoto giving him a skeptical look before returning to his magazine, "I truly don't think that she will be much of a problem, to bee honest Ken or Takeo could probably beat her." This made Matsumoto look at him curiously trying to determine whether he truly meant what he was saying or just making fun of him as he sometimes did, seeing no indication of the latter he shrugged his shoulder finally getting another person on the phone.

Driving to the top of Mt Akagi with the three team members in toe Sai decided to have a little fun increasing the pace to see who could keep up. Taking a harder grip line through the corners he quickly lost Takeo who had been at the back of the pack, pressing a little harder Benjiro was next to fall off the pace. Only Ken remained and he'd began to attack as an impromptu race began, this made Sai smile seeing that his team was willing to take on his challenge.

Glancing back at Ken's S13 Sai could see that the young racer was setting up for a attack and as the enter right/left corner Sai watched as on the initial right Ken pulled around him taking advantage of the space he'd been leaving in his turn but as predicted in making the move he gained to much speed and went wide on the next corner allowing Sai to retake the lead position fairly easily.

Continuing uphill a third set of headlights joined the battle as Benjiro stuck the front of his Toyota to the back of Ken's S13, Benjiro continued this until they got to a straight then he pulled out of the draft and shot ahead of the S13 to Ken disbelief.

Fending off Benjiro's attacks Sai pulled into the parking lot at the top parking his car and climbing out, he laughed to himself as Ken and Benjiro argued over whether Benjiro's pass was honorable for street racing. Walking towards them he put his hand son both their shoulders attempting to stop the argument, "boys' boys what is all the commotion about?"

"Sempai tell him that winning by the higher output of a car is not as honorable as in a turn" said ken looking towards Sai.

"Hmmm…Takeo what do you think" asked Sai as he turned to the young man who had been staring at a car that was parked at the other end of the lot?

"Huh, oh I…I think that it doesn't really matter a win is a win no matter how you got it" stated Takeo receiving a nod from Sai, "because we street race there are no rules."

"Correct Takeo, if you deny yourself victories because of pride then you're a fool" continued Sai looking at his young team.

"See I knew I was right" boasted Benjiro.

"Yes you were correct but the fact is that you won't always have a superior output so you must learn to attack the corner having one trick won't do you any good either and you must know how to defend from attack" explained Sai.

"Ok boys here what I want you to do" said Sai looking at their attentive faces, "Benjiro and Ken you to are going to practice together ok, you going to do a special kind of race. Ken you need to work on being the leader in races I suspect that you are always behind in the beginning so you need to work on defensive moves and lines so you will start in front. Benjiro you on the other hand always shoot ahead and because of this your attack lines are weak, if you want to be successful you must master both there for you will start behind. You'll race uphill, Ken you win if you can keep him behind you and pull away and Benjiro you win if you can keep up or overtake him. If neither of you win you go to thee next round until someone does. And you will also realize the other meaning to this training, ok?"

"Yes sempai" running back to their respective cars and made their way downhill.

"Ok Takeo you will be train with me" Sai could see the confidence drain from Takeo's face as he said the words, "and we need to talk."

"What about Sempai?"

"I have a question for you…who are you racing when your on the race course?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you come up here at four in the morning not able to sleep who are you trying to beat"

"Well it's…"

"Don't worry I won't laugh" reassured Sai.

"Well it was the guy I raced from TDA but know its someone I raced on Happogahara earlier this week"

"Was he good?"

"Extremely, I was ahead then he disappeared from my mirrors, I looked around and saw that he was right next to me on the inside. After he pasted me I tried to fight back but I kept missing the optimal braking point and he slowly pulled away like I was doing the speed limit."

"What kind of car?"

"Same as mines EK9"

"Any team sticker"

"Yeah I think it had the sticker for Toudou Juku on it"

"Did you see the driver" asked Sai a little more interested now?

"Yeah a older guy"

This made Sai laugh and caused Takeo to look at the floor, "sempai you said you wouldn't laugh."

"Oh I apologize Takeo it's just that you don't understand who you were racing"

"You know who it was, tell me so I can challenge him" hearing this brought tears to Sai's eyes as he laughed hysterically.

"Takeo the man you raced was most likely Toudou himself, I probably couldn't beat him he was a professional racer, and the car you faced was mostly the racing schools Demo car."

"Really"

"Yeah so don't get down he would beat most people fairly easily, and you really need to work on your confidence your skill suffer when you get down on yourself. You should always have confidence in your skills even if everyone else tell you that you can't win, for example when I said we would be training together you lost all look of confidence. You should've he happy, this way you can maybe study my line or technique and adapt them to your own style ok?"

"Yes sempai…it's just that I'm the only one that lost"

"Takeo everyone loses eventually you got to just get back up and try harder, find what you did wrong and work to eliminate the errors"

"I understand sempai"

"Okay pop your hood" disengaging the ABS Sai told Takeo, "five practice laps then we'll start."

Turning around he saw Takahashi Keisuke walking towards him, holding his hand out he introduced himself "Hello I'm Takahashi Keisuke nice to meet you."

"Takashi Sai, same here" said Sai shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before other then that race a few weeks ago, you new around here" asked Keisuke?

"No just moved back here from Osaka two months ago" answered Sai sitting against the guardrails watching the race between Benjiro and Ken.

"Ah, so having practice with your team"

"Yeah doing some training without ABS"

"Yeah I remember that training all those years ago"

"Same here"

"I noticed that you're not driving your FD, giving up on rotaries" asked Sai looking down at the Green Soarer Keisuke was driving?

"Not at all my FD is in the shop so I borrowed this one for the time being" answered Keisuke before shaking Sai's hand again, "I'll let you get back to your practice, see you around."

The Thursday night practice had went just as expected being that Ken and Benjiro's matches ended in a draw after 25 rounds which neither was completely happy about and Takeo showed Sai all that he learned in the last mouth. But Saturday came fast and soon enough it was close to 9 and Sai was sitting atop Mt Akagi waiting for his opponent. Hearing the call that a group of cars were coming from one of the people standing further down the road, Sai leaned on the front of his car that he'd parked on the start line.

Watching as the troop of cars pulled up lead by the green Fairlady Z, parking in the lot and Maemi climbed out of her Fairlady Z walking over to Sai, "eager to lose little boy that's truly sad?"

"Before we race on of my drivers wants to race one of yours" stated Sai calmly.

"What you trying to back out of our race, my members didn't come to race I did" taunted Maemi folding her arms.

"What are they scared?"

"Of whom your team sucks"

"Then let one of them race"

"Ok who"

"The girl in the EVO V"

"Kumiko and who will she be racing"

"Him, with the EK9" said Sai pointing towards Takeo who looked confused seeing this.

"Ok it's your lose but that kid needs to find a better team if the leader is going to throw him to the wolves" saying this she made her way back over to her team while Sai drove his car into the lot parking.

"What's going on sempai aren't you racing" asked Ken?

"Yeah but Takeo's racing first" said Sai to everyone's surprise.

"Re...Really sempai"

"Yes now get ready your racing 1st"

Driving to the start line Takeo doubt start to creep into his mind as the AWD car pulled up next to him, shaking his head Takeo looked over to Sai who leaned in the window.

"You ready Takeo" asked Sai looking at the nervous young man, "don't be nervous ok focus on your rhythm; remember your racing yourself no one else." Nodding his head Takeo listened to Sai as he tried to steady his breathing, "ok Takeo she's most likely going to get the lead off the line so don't worry; she doesn't know the course that well so use your knowledge and pressure her into a mistake, just like you practiced and you'll win no sweat."

Looking back to the road Takeo took a few deep breathes revving his engine as he waited for the start, listening to the sound of the Honda engine wurring under the hood he felt more confidence as he focused on the road and blocking out all else.

At the hand drop he watched as just as Sai predicted the Mitsubishi took the lead position off the line falling in behind it Takeo began down the steep incline that was Mt Akagi.

Gripping through the first few corners he pressed the accelerator harder pushing the EVO to go faster, watching the rear of the Mitsubishi intently Takeo waited for the inevitable mistake. Mimicking the grip line that the Evo took again Takeo's twisted his face as he began to notice something's, "she's scared to drift around the corner " he thought as she gripped once again.

"Man this driver isn't very good, I need to pass her now" spoke Takeo to himself, exiting a corner onto a short straight he tucked up behind the Mitsubishi using it to increase his speed. Before the next corner he pulled out from behind the EVO as they neared a easy left that quickly went to the right in a tight turn. Pulling into the clean air the EK9 took the inside lane, approaching the corner he heel/toe downshifted on gear overtaking the EVO then downshifted to second diving into the corner exiting with a half a car length lead.

Increasing his pace he took the EVO by surprise opening a car length lead as he attacked the corners harder trying to leave the Mitsubishi behind.

At the top Sai was sitting listening to the reports of the overtake coming up from the bottom, he could only smile seeing the angered look on Maemi face as she listened to the radio. The faces of the rest of the team deflated upon hearing that their teammate's deficit continually increased until at the finish line it was fourteen seconds.

Walking to the middle of the road he contained his laughter as he came face to face with Maemi who look even angrier seeing the triumphant and arrogant smirk on Sai's face, "don't think because you won a small race that it changes anything I'm still gonna kick your…"

"Ok can we cut the shit please I don't have all night so do you want to race or stand here and talk" stated Sai folding his arms.

"Sure let's race but I like uphill better" said Maemi folding her arms.

"Ok lets go the faster we start the faster you understand that you aren't as good as you think you are" finishing what he said Sai walked over to his 270 climbing in he drove downhill followed by the Fairlady. Reaching the bottom he turn and parked on thee start line. Rolling down his window he congratulated Takeo, "good job, easy wasn't it?"

"Yeah sempai she seemed scared to go faster" explained Takeo.

"Told you, well now it's my turn"

"What the hell happened Kumiko you had the lead off the line, how could you let him overtake you?" asked Maemi looking at the young woman.

"I don't know but this course is really steep so I was worried about racing like I done back home" explain Kumiko looking at her feet, "watch out sempai these guys are good."

"NO you were just scared, wait, and see that guy is all talk and I'm going to expose him for the fraud he is" lectured Maemi before rolling up her window.

Looking at the road Sai flip flop in his mind deciding on strategy, finally deciding at the start he powered ahead streaking uphill. Shifting he pressed harder gripping the corners with the Fairlady right behind him. Looking in his rearview mirror he could easily see that Maemi was mimicking his line and was doing a pretty good job.

A mischievous smile came over his face as he formulated a plan, settling to a particular rhythm Sai alternated between both attack and defense lines as well as grip and drift in a attempt to throw Maemi off. Once she ceased using his line he returned to his former rhythm letting the Fairlady get close before he pressed his brakes early causing the Fairlady do the same before he pressed the throttle catching Maemi off guard and allowed him to gain a two car lead.]

Shifting again he continued to push watching as the other Nissan slowly fled from sight. Drifting each corner Sai shook his head feeling pissed that he'd wasted his time.

Crossing the finish line 21 seconds ahead of Maemi's Fairlady he stopped and saw her stomping towards him, "you think your so funny using brake test to disrupt my rhythm."

"Hey you challenged me and you swore that you were worthy but I guest I caused you to drive badly, how bout you and your team leaving." Standing with thee team he laughed as each member of then opposing team glared at him.

Standing atop Akagi he walked over to a familiar car driven by someone he knew, she was under the engine checking something as he walked up, "you need some help?"

"Yeah that was great" replied Candice Walker looking up

To be continued…


End file.
